The Demon Who Soothed My Wounds (DISCONTINUED)
by Sebastian Shuu
Summary: Summary on inside.
1. Prologue

**The Demon Who Soothed My Wounds**

Summary: Grell Sutcliff has had a very hard life. Ever since his mother and father split up, Grell has had a lot of crap to go through. Everything from bullies to accepting a new father figure into his life. But now he has to face the ultimate challenge for people today; embracing his true self. What will happen when his secret self comes out? What will he do about the way he is treated? Find out here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters, themes, terminology, or music. It'd be nice though!

Caution: There is self harm in here along with thoughts of suicide. Please be careful while reading this and I do not encourage this at all.

Rating M: For language, and possible mature themes in the future

Note: Italics is when Grell is thinking to himself

This chapter has a song to go with it _'Sadness and Sorrow (Naruto)' _by Taylor Davis. You can find it on youtube or spotify for those who use it.

Hope you guys like it, this is the first actual fan fiction I've put forth the effort to write.

* * *

**Prologue**

Grell Sutcliff was no ordinary guy, anyone could tell by his passionate red hair, bright green eyes, and unusually sharp teeth. Being the way he was, high school was really hard; he stuck out from everyone else and hung out with the 'Weird' kids. Grell was smart, charming, and funny; he had plenty of relationships but he struggled to come to terms with his deep dark secret; he was in fact gay. He had blown through girl after girl since he had figured it out his freshman year all because of an accidental kiss in gym. Grell's greatest fear was his parents finding out and being treated horribly like Bobby from the movie "Prayers for Bobby", he didn't want that treatment at all. Every girl he was with didn't last long and he would jump onto the next girl about a week later. It was like this for three years until Grell finally went over the edge, doing something he promised he'd never ever do.

It was Spring Break of his junior year, and Grell was crying profusely in his bathroom. It was in the early hours of the morning, Grell was tired, scared, and wanted his life to be over. "Funny," he thought to himself. "To be ready to die at such a young age." The glass was cold and bitter to the touch of warm skin. In Grell's hands, he held the weapon of his downfall; a piece of broken glass that would mar his skin and make the pain go away, if only for a little while.

He placed the jagged edge on his wrist, taking a deep breath before slowly dragging it across his flesh. It felt like ice that cut his flesh but the searing fire that rushed after it was intoxicating to Grell. He loved the feeling of the fire consuming his feelings, his thoughts, and his pain; however, the fire did not last long. Grell began to crave that fire within the minutes it had gone and continued to cut his body. He cut himself to the point of no return; his body was scarlet red and inflamed, dripping in crimson by the time he was done. Grell looked at himself in the mirror as the flame returned and scorched his body, and he cried silently. He was ashamed of himself, of what he had done; the deep cuts were covering his shoulders, hips, wrists, thighs, ribs, back and his neck. He saw who he really was in that moment; a broken, sobbing little boy who was so tired of being hurt all the time, who wanted to be loved for who he really was.

Grell held himself as he continued to cry, wishing desperately to be free of this life and free of all the disappointment he had caused over the year. But now was not the time to cry; Grell turned his shower on as he stripped away his blood stained clothes, tossing them in a heap at the door. He sucked in a breath before he stepped into the spray of warm water; he cursed under his breath as he attempted not to scream in agony as the water pounded his skin. Grell clenched and unclenched his hands as he washed himself, the soap make his cuts sting worse than they were before. Leaning his forehead on the tile, he thought about how he would hide the damage from prying eyes for a while, just until they healed and went away. When he finally decided to wear large clothing instead of his usual tight fitting clothes, Grell stepped out of his shower grabbing the black towel that hung on the door. He hissed as the rough fabric dragged across the open cuts, drying the water but rubbing them raw again.

Grell was in immense pain; he looked in the mirror and tears fell from his eyes as he saw the terrible sight of his body and how ugly he looked. "I am ugly, useless, horrible, and no one will ever love someone who looks like me." Grell whispered to the mirror before punching the tiled wall in anger and sadness. After dressing into a pair of shorts and a baggy tee shirt, Grell went downstairs to start his day while the house was quite still.

* * *

It had been a week or two since his incident, and Grell had a feeling that something was amiss the moment he stepped onto the AJROTC floor. "Sutcliff, I need to talk to you!" his mentor barked as formation dissipated. Madam Red was the Senior Army Instructor for the class, and she wasn't a woman to mess around with. She'd have you out of her program faster than you could spell out her name. Grell was terrified of her but she had helped him since he was a freshman in high school, which made things easier for him to learn and have guidance. At the position of attention, Grell stood before Madam Red nervously waiting for her to speak. She sighed, looking pained, "Grell, please answer me honestly. Are you harming yourself?" Grell bit his lip, hanging his head in shame, "Yes ma'am." Madam Red started walking towards the stairs that led to the office, "Let's go Sutcliff." Grell started to panic, "Ma'am! Please don't tell them!" She raised her voice to a frightful pitch, "You know I have to tell them Grell. I could lose my job if I don't." The pitch wasn't screaming and yelling, it was disappointed and hurt, and Grell knew she was disappointed in him for what he had done to himself. He hung his head in shame and followed her to the office, tears already springing in his eyes as she told him to sit in the chair and not leave. Minutes had passed before Grell was called into his counselor's office to 'talk' about it all. Madam Red gripped his shoulder, "Don't lie to her, be honest Grell. I'm sorry you are going through this." And with that the door was shut and Grell was left to the mercy of the school system.

* * *

Hours had passed since he had entered the office, and Grell was emotionally exhausted and physically hurting. His parents had been called and the sight was not a pretty one; his step father was scared of what he had done to himself and his mother had pulled his 5'7" self into her lap as she asked him over and over why he had done it. "Mom can I go?" he asked quietly. She shook her head, "No." Grell sighed, "Mom I want to get up." "Oh, yeah you can." She said slowly before releasing him. Grell toppled into the chair across the table as the psycho therapist began talking to his parents again, to which he zoned out thinking of how he was going to get over this all. He wanted to get this all over with and call it a life; however he knew this wasn't over. Grell jumped when he felt a hand grasp his suddenly; he saw it was the psycho therapist who spoke to him, "We are going to get though this Grell. We are all here for you and you can do it." He nodded and put on a fake smile as he collected his things to leave; his mother told the therapist thank you and we'd be in contact soon as his step father walked towards the exit. Once outside, Grell sucked in a sigh of relief at the cool afternoon air, finally free of his burdens. Or so he thought.

* * *

Once at home, Grell's mother spoke to him, "So go get in the shower, so you can get ready to get your class ring in a little while." He smiled as he headed for his bathroom, but the smile was gone the second he stepped in his room. "_I am not worth all this effort._" He thought to himself as he stripped and entered his bathroom. The water felt good against his tense skin, washing away the sweat and pain of the day down the drain. He thought things couldn't get worse until he up heaved into his toilet, every single thing he had put into his system came out of him all at once. Grell sighed as he flushed the mess, and began brushing his teeth again; however he wasn't expecting his mother to be in his room taking all the sharp objects out of his room. "Here let me look at them Grell. Take your towel off so I can see." She said, he did as she said, dying of embarrassment. Her cold fingers probed his cuts one at a time while she muttered numbers and scanned him thoroughly. Once she was done, Grell toweled off and got dressed for his ring ceremony as he and his mother talked about everything and anything. "Well mother it's time to go." He said, walking out to his car back to his usually flamboyant self that was only present when he was with his friends. "I know!" she said playfully as she took the driver's seat.

* * *

"Oh Grell it's absolutely stunning!" his mother exclaimed, sliding the ring onto his finger and turning it one full time so the ruby gem was facing up proudly. Grell smiled as he looked at his hand; his mother was right, it was stunning but it did nothing to help his emotions any. Red was the color of passion, lust, and love, and Grell didn't have any of that anymore. He was empty of passion, his personality lacked the lust, and his heart no longer knew what true love felt like. He felt pressure on his ribs and saw arms around his upper torso, which belonged to Ciel Phantomhive. He smiled, "Hello Ciel, how are you?" Ciel smiled before punching his arm, "I'm great Grell, but I heard what happened so I wanted to give you a hug to help you out some. Hope it worked." Grell laughed sheepishly, "Yes I'm fine, and it did work." Ciel skirted off to his older brother, Vincent Phantomhive, who had received his class ring before Grell.

Vincent glared daggers at Grell, who quickly turned his back to him to avoid drawing attention to them. Vincent Phantomhive was not a force to be reckoned with when it came to Ciel, he was always watching over him like a hawk making sure no one hurt him or laid a hand on him. What bugged Vincent the most was that Ciel had met the flamboyant Grell and tailed him wherever he went and eventually Grell decided to mentor him. "Hey Ciel, com here for a sec please?" Grell asked politely, Ciel stood in front of Grell calmly. Grell grinned, "Turn my ring?" Ciel smiled as he turned the ring one full time. "Thank you Ciel." Grell ruffled his hair before he returned to his mother's side. "Ready to go then?" she asked when he sauntered over. Grell nodded, following his mother in a tow back to his car when he suddenly ran into someone.

Grell went sprawling on the floor and the stranger fell against the wall. "I'm sorry! I didn't see you there." The stranger said as he helped Grell to his feet, dusting him off. Grell looked up and saw piercing green eyes staring at him with concern; he smiled, "I'm fine and I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger sighed, "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention either. I'm William Spears." Grell blushed, "I'm Grell Sutcliff." The pair shook hands before they looked away embarrassed; "I suppose I should get going then." Grell said as he started to walk towards the exit. William grinned, "Okay. And I'm sorry I ran into you again!" Grell waved as he stepped out the door and practically ran for his mom's car, trying not to look flustered.

* * *

Once at home, Grell collapsed onto his bed, exhausted from the day's events. He smiled to himself as he thought about William, the devilishly handsome man he ran into. '_What am I even thinking? He wouldn't want someone as ugly and hideous as me._' Grell thought, tears coming back to his sore eyes. "I'm never going to be good enough for anyone so why even kid myself." He said out loud into his pitch black room. And as he drifted off into a fitful sleep, Grell had no idea what was in store for him in the coming years.

* * *

Let me know what you think in the reviews and such. If there are any typos I missed let me know and I'll fix them! ~SeverusBarnabas


	2. Chapter 1: New Beginnings

This chapter's song is '_Arms'_ by Christina Perri.

Chapter 1:

Grell sat at his desk, twirling a pencil and thinking of nothing in particular. His teacher was droning on and on about how he would need to know 'Macbeth' in the real world, which held no appeal to him. Then there was a knock at the door; when the teacher opened the door it was William. William Spears was rather tall with short black hair, piercing green eyes, and had a rather stern looking face. He wore simple glasses and ordinary clothes; black skinny jeans, a white button up, and loafers. He smiled at the teacher before talking to her in a rather deep voice; Grell had a dumbfounded smile on his face as he listened to William speak. Now Grell had spoken to William a couple times since he ran into the man about a week ago. Will was charming, funny, and was very smart, but for Grell he was younger by a year and a grade lower. And this is where our story begins…..

* * *

Grell's POV

"Hey Will mind if I walk to the bus with you?" I asked, bumping into him as class let out. He smiled at me, pushing his glasses up his face, "I don't see why not Grell." I held my arm out for him to take as we walked to the buses, which to my utter surprise; he took as he began to talk about his day. I smiled and laughed at some parts of his day, like when he got tickled in gym by all his friends in the locker room. Our lovely walk had ended to soon due to the arrival of his mother in the green Jeep, waving at us from the driver's side.

I smiled at him sadly as he put his bag in his car, turning back to me to say goodbye I assumed. Will looked a little down but he smiled at me, "Hey you'll be back before you know it. Don't be sad Grell." I looked down at my feet, scuffing my high tops on the asphalt replying, "But I won't be able to talk to you the whole weekend Will! I hate not being able to talk to you, it sucks so much." I felt a finger underneath my chin, pulling it up with a gentle force as I locked eyes with him. He smiled placing a kiss on my forehead, "Enjoy your trip to Williamsburg Grell. Who knows, maybe we'll run into each other there. My mom and Aunt are doing the greatest mudder or something like that up there and I'm coming with them to take pictures." My heart jumped when I heard his words, "Really? That'd be amazing!" I hugged him tightly before running for my bus like crazy, finally excited about spending a three day weekend in Williamsburg.

* * *

**_Time jump to Sunday evening…._**

I ran upstairs to my room, eager to message William that I had returned home safely and that I had missed him so much. Once connected to my wifi, I got on Facebook and messaged him instantly in all caps (**Bold** is Grell and _Italics_ are William);

**Grell: WILL! I'M HOME FINALLY!**

_William: GRELL! OH MY GOD I MISSED YOU LIKE CRAZY! :D I'M SO HAPPY_ _YOU'RE HOME!_

**Grell: I missed you too Will, I didn't think it was possible to miss someone that much but god it felt like eternity before I could message you again!**

_William: I felt kinda alone without talking to you at night. I missed our conversations all_ _weekend. _

**Grell: Well I kinda got you some gifts…**

_William: Is that why you asked me what my favorite color was?_

**Grell: Yeah I wanted to get you something to remember me by**.

_William: __ Thanks Grell_

**Grell: No problem Will dearest! Well I gotta go for a little bit to help unload our car and help with dinner. Be back soon! ;)**

_William: Okay! _

I shut my kindle off, a goofy grin on my lips as I skipped back downstairs to help my family out. 'I'm so glad Will actually missed me! Usually no one ever does.' I thought to myself as I put my clothes in my washer, humming some random song. "Hey Grell!" my mother shouted from the kitchen; I sighed, "Yes ma'am?" "What do you want for dinner?" she asked; I could hear her rummaging through the cabinets randomly. I closed the laundry room door before walking to the kitchen, "I don't know. Food?" I received a sarcastic smile in return and a huff of breath, "You are no help!" I shook my head, "I already know that mom." I walked out of the kitchen feeling a little down again, but I cheered up to talk to Will so he wouldn't worry.

* * *

Hours had passed and William and I were still talking over Facebook. His words were kind and gentle, making me blush and laugh into my pillow so as to not wake anyone up.

**Grell: Hey look at the time!**

_William: Holy crap it's like two a.m.!_

**Grell: I guess I should go to sleep then….but I don't wanna say goodbye yet.**

_William: Neither do I but we need to sleep. Text me in the morning?_

I smiled, butterflies returning to my stomach as I texted back giddily.

**Grell: Absolutely as soon as I'm up and drinking my coffee!**

_William: Hahahahaha okay goofball. Good night and I'll see you at school. 3_

**Grell: **** duh I know I'm a goofball! Good night handsome and I'll see you at school too 3**

_William: Night_

**Grell: Night**

With that I signed off, burrowing into my comforter as I drifted off to a dream with William in mind.

* * *

The next day I woke to my alarm screaming Black Veil Brides "Knives and Pens' at six a.m. sharp. I got into the shower, taking the time to clean my cuts again before I got into more clothes that rubbed them raw by the end of the bus ride to school. Today I was indecisive about what I would wear out of all my outfits that I had bought while I was gone. Then it occurred to me Red; the color of lust and passion. My life in a nutshell before I came out as gay, and it was the very color of my life now and forever. '_I've got the perfect outfit_!' I thought to myself.

After twenty minutes of getting ready I was perfect! My long red hair was tied back by a ribbon in a low ponytail, make up flawless, and cuts securely wrapped to prevent bleeding. I wore black skinny jeans that hugged my hips just right with a white long sleeve button up, complete with loosely tied red tie. My ankle high red and black heels topped the whole outfit off fabulously and I was ready to face school as my true self.

Walking down stairs quietly as possible, I grabbed something to eat for the day and made a glass of ice coffee to go. My parents still slept soundly as did my siblings as I slipped out the back door to head for my bus stop. _'I hope this goes over well.'_ I thought to myself as I reached the stop, waiting for my friends to come.

Ronald was the first to arrive out of the five people who came to this stop. "Whoa! Holy wardrobe change Grell!" the two-toned male said as he dropped his bag next to his feet. I smiled, laughing slightly, "Thanks Ronnie." Of course Alan and Eric showed up at the same time as usual, looking a bit perplexed but accepted the change easily and thought it was a good idea to show who I am. Adrian, otherwise known as Undertaker, giggled when he arrived which irked my nerves. "Tch. What's so funny?!" I demanded, the silvered hair man laughing crazily. I tapped my foot against the concrete heatedly as he responded, "It looks good Grell! I'm just tickled that you finally came out!" I growled, "Ugh Adrian! You knew well before I had my little incident! You are just crazy!"

This earned a group laugh as the bus rounded the corner, finally stopping to pick us up. I slid my headphones on as I sat down next to Undertaker, who was munching on bone shaped cookies. The next stop picked up a couple of nobodies, and finally picked up the last stop that had Bard, Elizabeth, and Mey-Rin. Again the trio was surprised at my transformation but they welcomed it gladly. The ride to school felt like forever for me, like the feeling where you are about to tell your biggest secret but you're terrified of the outcome. _'I hope William accepts this.'_ I thought nervously.

I felt a sharp jab to the ribs making me yelp. "What Undertaker!?" I hissed. He gave me a serious look before he spoke, "Stop worrying so much Grell. William will accept you my rambunctious red head." I was stunned to silence by his words, how did he know about William? I traveled down the aisle as I pondered his words, growing nervous by the second as I hit the pavement in my heels. As the door came closer, I felt like the world would crash around me if I messed up.

I kept my head down as I walked through the door but was shocked when my friends started shouting at me. Things like 'Holy crap you look amazing!' or 'Whoa you look different!' but all of it was encouraging as I set my bag down to say thank you to everyone. William walked in and I pretended like I didn't see him as I gushed to Elizabeth about my outfit and all the cute guys in Williamsburg. I felt arms go around my torso and smiled knowingly, turning to see his handsome face. William smiled briefly before I pulled him into another hug; I had missed him a shit ton. "I missed you so much Grell." He whispered in my ear, tickling it. I smiled, "I missed you more Will dearest." My heart leapt from my chest as he placed a kiss on my cheek, making me melt like butter.

"Um do me a favor Grell?" He asked shyly, placing a hand in his pocket while grabbing his bag with the other. I looked at him quizzically, "Sure Will." The bell rang as he slipped a piece of paper in my hand; "Read it when you get to class." I nodded, hugging him once before going to class. I set my bag at my desk before opening the letter,

Dear Grell,

I'm so glad you're back! And I know we've talked about us being together a lot but here's the thing, my parents don't know I'm bisexual. They'd flip out if they found out but I really want to be with you. You're my darling wolf till the end. But we'd have to keep our relationship a secret till I'm out on my own. Just think it over for me?

P.S. I'm single again!

Love Will

On the edge of the paper were two beautifully drawn wolves, one red and the other black. _'That was fucking adorable Will!'_ I squealed in my head as I folded the letter and placed it in my pocket.

One thing was for sure, the last day of school would be one to remember forever.

* * *

The day passed swiftly and soon enough, 10:45 a.m. was here and summer was in session. William found me easily enough as I lowered my head to avoid the papers and books being thrown. We walked quietly to his bus as I wondered what would become of us this summer. "Hey, will I see you this summer?" He questioned as we finally stopped. I grinned, showing off my teeth, "I don't see why not. I want to see you this summer." I hugged him close, inhaling his scent one last time. And he hugged back super hard, but something was different this time. I felt impulse to kiss him just capture those red lips with my own if only for a second. But instead he caressed my face and placed a kiss to my forehead; "Are we together?" I asked boldly.

"Yes." And then he was gone onto his bus, and I wanted to scream for joy, but instead I ran to my bus like a mad-man. I took deep breaths as I sat down grinning still. _'This is gonna be the best summer ever.'_ I thought happily.

* * *

Leave some reviews some advice as well!


	3. Chapter2:OneMonthAnniversaryConfessions

I know I didn't add this last chapter but I hardly think it's necessary but I do not own Kuroshitsuji or anything pertaining to the show or manga.

Announcement: I changed my PenName for the fact that the previous name no longer fit my purpose for writing. I started this to write about anything but I just couldn't so I put whatever I could think of. But my last name is getting ready to change to Michaelis but this better represents myself as a writer and my inspiration for writing which is my fiancé , she's been the biggest reason why I write.

The song for this chapter is _'Just a Kiss'_ by Lady Antebellum

Enjoy guys!

* * *

Chapter 2: One Month Anniversary &amp; Confessions

"Hey mom!" I hollered from the kitchen, trying to cook and talk to my mom at the same time. "What's up kid?" she asked sitting at our dining room table. I swallowed my nerves, forcing myself to speak, "So I was wondering what we were doing this weekend because William and I's one month is coming up and I wanted to have him over for dinner Saturday." I continued to stir the rice hoping my mom would say yes and let him over for dinner. "Sure I don't see why not. Drew hasn't met William yet and neither has Aj, so this should be good for us." She replied. I jumped up and down shouting over and over, "Thank you!"

Dinner seemed like forever between us all talking about my boyfriend. I was used to them drilling me constantly about not throwing myself out to anyone who is willing to love me. But then again they never knew how many times I had been cheated on or had been left for a better person. I sat there knowing that they really didn't have a single clue who I really was when I wasn't at home. But I sat there and gushed about William to my sister, telling her all of things I loved about him and some of the cute things we'd say to each other randomly throughout the day. Dishes passed by as I continued to think on the words of my music, blocking out the world again.

'Why does he love me? Of everyone he could have why did he pick me?' I thought to myself, the cuts on my wrists stinging in the hot water. 'I'm not all that really! I'm just another depressed kid who chose to hurt himself instead of talk about it all. I guess my dad did play a part in it.'

(Flashback)

I came inside holding a package with my name on it from Maine with my father's name on it. I didn't want to open it for fear of what it might be but I opened it anyway and just like that I wish I hadn't. Inside was a piece of paper and a movie; the movie was the one I wanted 'Dark Shadows' but on the inside there was another letter addressed to me. I put my bag on the couch before I read the letter; then it came. That dreading feeling in the pit of your stomach like you're about to jump off a cliff into rushing waves. He wrote about how he was 'emotionally unstable and couldn't be around anyone' but he could sure as hell move to his tail in with his new girlfriend almost seven states away. I got half way through the letter before I could no longer see through the tears to read.

Tears flowed from my eyes as if Niagara Falls were in my tear ducts; it was the worst pain I'd ever felt. He talked all about himself and didn't even bother to ask how I was! I wanted to rip it up; shred it to pieces and burn it but my mom needed to read it. As if on que, my parents had pulled into the yard and I didn't want them to see me like I was. I rushed upstairs to get dressed to mow the yard, a chore I absolutely detested because it ruined my nails and got grass in my hair. The door opened and closed, when I heard my name I yelled, "I'm upstairs getting dressed to do the yard!" I listened as they came into the computer room talking about the movie and letter my sister received saying, "That's all he wrote?"

"You should read the one he wrote me! It's on the computer desk!" I yelled as I laced up my shoes. A few minutes passed before my step-father said, "Really? That is completely unbelievable." Then my mom made a comment, "He is really that shallow." I sucked in a breath as I went down the stairs trying to hold in my pain. But the minute my mother came around the corner, she had barely said the words, "Are you okay?" before I flung myself at her, sobbing my heart out into her sweater. She stroked my hair holding me close as I yelled, "It's his entire fault!" I felt wetness at the top of my head; my mother was crying and it was my fault.

My step dad looked at me, confused, "What is his fault?" I choked on a sob before answering, "It's his fault that I'm like this. He made me this way." My mom rocked us back and forth as I tried to calm down before my sister came home.

(End Flashback)

"He did this to us, making us always sad." I whispered to myself as I curled up in bed, ready to talk to William.

(Italics is Grell and Bold is William)

_Hey sweetheart._

**Hi darling. How was dinner?**

_It was okay I guess. We had Hot dogs and noodles. Nothing special really; how about you?_

**We haven't eaten yet. But we're having steak and potatoes for dinner.**

I looked at the time and it was almost ten at night!

_Why do you guys eat so late?! _

**I don't know, we just do sometimes. I'm so ready to see you this weekend, I miss you terribly.**

_I miss you too baby. But at least I can see you for a little while._

_**Mhm I wish we lived closer so we could see each other more often**__._

_Me too but this will have to suffice for now until school starts back up._

_**Yeah then I can see your handsome face all day long. 3**_

_Awe Will! You're making me blush! I'm really not that good looking. 3_

**Don't say that Grell! You are handsome, the most handsome man I've ever seen!**

_Thank you William. Can I confess something?_

**Of course anything you want to say please do**.

_I think I love you….._

There was a great pause between messages, and I grew more nervous by the second until the one message I had hoped for was finally sent.

**I think I love you too…..**

_Is it too soon? I just wanted to be honest…._

**No! It's okay Grell. I always asked you to be honest with me and this is you being honest.**

_Yeah I know sweetheart. 3 well I'm gonna get some sleep; I have a lot to do before I see you tomorrow!_

**Haha of course! Well you sleep good darling, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon! 3**

_Good night sweetheart! 3_

**Good night Grell! 3**

I shut my kindle off smiling as the music played softly in my ears, drifting into a faraway place with my William.

* * *

The Next Day

I sat nervously in my car as my mother made her way to William's house out in Wilson, hopping that his parents wouldn't ask a lot of questions about me. "Well here we are Grell." My mom said as she pulled up in front of the house. I took a deep breath, getting out of my car as I headed for the door. I knocked on the door, waiting for a response as my nervousness choked me more. William appeared at the door, a huge grin on his face as he opened the door to step out. "Hey guys I'm leaving! I'll be back soon!" he yelled as he closed the door, turning to hand me a vase of colorful flowers with marbles in the bottom of them. "Oh Will! They are beautiful! Thank you so much sweetheart!" I gushed as we walked to my car, examining the whole thing as I got into the car.

"Hi William, it is nice to see you again." My mother said as we pulled out into traffic again. He smiled, "It's nice to see you again Mrs. Parker. Thank you for letting me come over." I had a huge smile on my face as they chattered idly about anything and everything. I loved how okay my mom was with William being in our lives, and that I was dating another guy. My step dad didn't seem okay with it at first but he just wants me to be happy.

As we pulled into the drive way, my siblings were waiting for us in the garage while smiling and waving at us like crazy. "You boys can hang out in the garage until dinner is ready." My mom said as she walked in the side door while we walked to the garage. "Hey Will!" they yelled in unison, giving him a tight hug as I set the flowers on the bar top. "Alright alright!" I say pulling him from their clutches and wrapping an arm around his waist. "He's here for our anniversary, not for you guys to glomp him the whole time!" I was already irritable with people today and the brats were making it worse than it already was. I felt William's arm wrap around my shoulder as he laughed, "It's fine Grell, they're just excited to see me. Oh and darling?" I looked over at him as his smiles down at me, "Happy One Month." A gold box with a note attached to it sat on the bar next to my gift, which was in a small blue box.

I was shocked that he's actually got me something, but I smiled as he handed me the box. I handed the blue box to him in return before I took the note off to read it;

My dear Grell,

We've made it a month! This has been a perfect month with you! You make me so happy all the time baby and I'm excited for the next months!

Love Will

I had tears in my eyes as I refolded the note and opened the box, "Oh Will!" I gasped. "It's so beautiful!" Nestled in the purple velvet cushion was a simple gold locket on a simple chain. He chuckled, "Open it." Inside of it was our initials in a heart on the right and a picture of him on the left; I nearly cried at the sight of it because he cared that much about me to give me this. Why me? I thought to myself. "Thank you baby, for my gift and for being with me." I say quietly giving him a tight hug, which he returned just as tight. Will opened the blue box after I let go, giving a very big grin to the bracelet that set snuggly inside the bottom on top of a letter. I was wearing the other that matched it, a brown leather clip with the metal band that said 'Taken', while his was three black bands with a clip only his metal band said 'Taken' with a small heart next to it. I took the liberty of clipping it on for him smiling as he scanned the letter with watery eyes.

He pulled me to him, hugging me tightly; I was startled but I hugged back. "Thank you." He whispered as my mom called for dinner. We pulled back but I wanted to kiss him so bad but I didn't want to rush it, I was so conflicted on the whole matter. As I walked towards the door I felt his hand around my wrist; as I turned I felt his hands caress my face and pull me in for a sweet but passionate kiss. His lips were soft against mine but I felt my fiery passion come back as I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his hips. My mom called again as we broke apart for air; "We're coming!" I yelled as we closed the garage, hand in hand. "Happy Anniversary handsome." He said kissing my hand. "You too baby." I replied.

* * *

Tada! New chapter! SO review and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter3:Two Month AnniversaryFun Times

Chapter Three

Two Month Anniversary/Fun Times

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler!

The song is "Check Yes Juliet" by We the Kings

* * *

Grell's POV

William had been gone three days and I was a wreck! My hair had lost its shine, I was still in my pj's at two in the afternoon and I was watching reruns of Doctor Who on BBC America. "When does Will come home?" my sister questioned; my siblings were playing Uno in the floor for like the thirtieth time today. I sigh closing my eyes, "Tomorrow."

(Flashback/Grell is Italics and William is bold)

_Grell: How long will you be gone for babe?_

**Will: About five days. I'll be back before you know it love.**

_Grell: Ugh I don't want you to go Will!_

**Will: I have too Grell, but when I get back we'll do something fun right**?

_Grell: Absolutely baby! We'll go see a movie and have lunch and do some shopping!_

**Will: Haha sounds like fun sweetheart, whelp time for me to go! I love you Grell we'll talk as soon as I'm home! Xoxox 3**

_Grell: I love you too baby! 3 xoxox be safe!_

(End Flashback)

I rolled over on my side watching 10 and Rose talk on a beach, thinking about William. "What movie are you guys gonna see?" my mom asked. "World War Z and he's coming over for dinner on Sunday for our anniversary. I'm not sure what I'm gonna wear yet." I say, closing my eyes before drifting into another nap as the Tardis zooms away.

Couple hours later….

"Grell! Your kindle is going off like mad!" I hear my sister shout. I opened my eyes drowsily, sitting up as I put my glasses on, "Okay I'm up!" I grab my kindle and notice it's from Facebook, tapping the web icons on the cracked screen. It was Will!

(Grell =Italics, William=Bold)

**Will: GRELL I'M HOME!**

_Grell: WILLIAM! DARLING I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!_

**Will: NOT NEARLY AS MUCH AS I MISSED YOU!**

_Grell: Omg so not possible baby I'm going crazy without your sweet words!_

**Will: I missed you sweetheart I really did! I can't wait to see you for our anniversary!**

_Grell: I'm excited! On Tuesday we're going to the mall! 3_

**Will: Sounds like fun!**

_Grell: Mhm I'm so ready! So tell me about it all!_

And it went on and on throughout the night and late into the early morning hours as William told me about all the things he saw and did until we both passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

**Sunday**

I knocked on his door, wringing my hands worriedly as I waited for the door to open. William appeared looking devilishly handsome as always, wearing blue cut off shorts and a blue tank top. After he closed the door, he swooped down and kissed me passionately. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss but remembering my mom was in the car so I ended it faster than I wanted to. "I missed you Grell." He whispered in my ear, making me giggle before I replied. "I missed you too Will."

We walked hand in hand to the car, talking quietly as we got in and sped off to my house. Our anniversary was the same as ever, with the exception of us exchanging rings. I had gotten on one knee and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. "You liar!" he chuckled. "I'm not lying but I'm not proposing. I promise William Spears, that I will always be here for no matter what, whether we are together or not I will always be here for you." I say holding the ring out to him. It was a silver band with a single purple gem; he slid it onto his ring finger on his right hand before pulling out a sliver band with a green gem embedded in it, "And I promise the same Grell Sutcliff." I slid it onto my finger before getting up to hold his face between my hands.

The rain had started to fall, "will come here." I pull him into the rain before kissing him deeply and passionately as it fell on us. His hands held my back while mine threaded through his hair again. "Happy Two months baby." I say breathlessly. He smiles, "To you as well."

(I know it's short but it was a short day cause it was a lot like their one month)

* * *

**Tuesday**

"Thanks mom!" I shout as we get out the car, rushing to get in and away from prying eyes. "Have fun!" she hollers back. The mall was slightly packed but nothing we couldn't handle; I laced my fingers with his, "What do you want for lunch?" Will ponders this for a few minutes, "Chinese definitely babe." So we got in line to order while talking about the movie we were gonna see. "It's really freaking zombies! I'm so excited!" I gush as he talks about the actor Brad Pitt and how yummy the man is; he laughs, "He is though!" I giggle before stepping up to order our lunch which took all of five minutes and we were sitting at a table eating together. We were mostly quite as we ate but still made conversation as we went.

"So ready for some carnage?" he asked as I threw away our food. Will laughed, grabbing my hand lovingly, "Of course! Let's go watch Brad kick some zombie ass." We walked to the other end of the mall where the movie theater was which was virtually empty for the movie "World War Z' . After getting something to drink and popcorn, we headed for movie theater number 8 which had two other couples up top and one at the very bottom. "Let's sit in the middle babe." Will states looking around nervously. "What is up with him?' I think to myself as we sit down in the middle right as the movie started to play.

**An hour and a half later…**

"That was a great movie!" I say throwing our trash away and taking his hand back in mine. "It was." He says as we hit pavement in the bright sun. The rest of our day passed nonchalantly as we walked around and shopped for a couple hours. "Hey mom we are at the food court." I say as we head for the food court to wait on my mother. "I'm gonna get something to drink babe." Will says before stalking off to a machine. I couldn't understand why his demeanor had changed but then again we were in a mall in Portsmouth, the people were unpredictable and rowdy.

A monster was set in front of me as Will took his seat smiling at me. As time passed we talked about our past a little here and there. His phone went off, it was mom, "I'm outside."

And with that our date had ended and so had our anniversary.

* * *

Okay so it was really short but I felt like the development of Grell needed to be saved for just a little bit. BUt fair warning for the tender hearted tissues may be needed next chapter! Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 4 : Heartbreak part 1

Chapter Four: Heart Break Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler!

The song this chapter is '9 Crimes' by Damien Rice

And let me tell you, this was really hard to write….

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU KNOW YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO TELL US IF YOU LEAVE THE DAMN HOUSE!" my mother yelled at me through our house phone. I flinched while cleaning the bathroom because I knew I was in for it when my mother and step0father got home. "I don't know. I thought Chris told you." I mumble, tears already welling up in my eyes from the yelling. My step-father's friend Chris had asked for my help moving from his old apartment to his new one and I had agreed to help out. "Well he didn't!" she yelled. And on and on it went for at least fifteen minutes before she hung up, declaring she'd be home in a little while to 'deal' with me.

I hated it when she did that, it made me feel worthless and stupid. 'Like I'm already not.' I think to myself. She had taken my kindle away even longer which meant I couldn't tell William what was happening. I couldn't see him or any of my friends until she said it was okay again and I knew this was gonna be a long month. I looked in the mirror thinking of Will; I suddenly punched the tiled wall, crying, "If I lose him, it's her fault!"

GSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSM

_Three weeks later…_

"Grell your kindle is on the table." My mother called from the kitchen. I kept a blank face as I retrieved it, immediately opening Facebook to message Will. But what I found broke my heart.

Will: Babe you okay?

Will: If I did something wrong I'm sorry just please talk to me Grell.

Will: Look if this is your way of breaking up with me then it is a very cruel way to do it Grell! I opened myself up to you and you just throw it back at me! I love you! Please don't give up on us, I need you! Just think about it please Grell? I love you.

The last message was sent two days ago and it had really broken my heart. I fought back tears as I typed out my feelings.

Grell: William T. Spears I am not breaking up with you. I love you more than my own life. Why would I leave you?! You helped me through therapy! You love me for who I am! I need you! Without you I am incomplete! Look I made some fucked up choices and got my kindle taken away. I wasn't ignoring you! I love you too much to ignore you. Just don't leave me William. I love you….

I closed my kindle, curled up into a ball in my bed, and started to cry heavily. I didn't want to lose him; he had been the first person I told my past about. I sobbed my heart out, waiting for a response from my one and only. Hours had passed and my tears had long dried but no words from William. Finally, I heard my kindle go off with a single ding. I sat up in my bed slowly before opening the message from my lover.

**Will: Hi**

_Grell: Hey…._

**Will: How are you?**

_Grell: Fine. You?_

**Will: I guess I'm okay….**

_Grell: Look I'm sorry….I made a bad decision and got my stuff taken. I called you every day…_

**Will: That was you? Grell I don't have calls that's why I didn't answer.**

_Grell: I figured….._

**Will: Can I confess something Grell?**

My breath hitched in my throat as I typed quickly.

_Grell: Yes anything William._

**Will: I…kinda liked you not having your kindle. I could show my sister a video on my phone without her finding out about us. I don't have to constantly worry about my parents seeing us on my screen. I think we should see other people Grell. I love you I really do, but until I can tell my parents I can't handle the secrecy.**

In that moment my heart had shattered in my ribs and I lost every feeling except the hurt I felt at that moment.

_Grell: If that is what you want then I'll do it… I guess I should go to bed, I've got work to do tomorrow._

**Will: Okay…I love you Grell**

_Grell: …I love you too William….good night handsome…_

**Will: Good night baby….**

And with that, the night and my relationship had ended.

GSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGS

_Three days later..._

"Grell you need to eat and shower." My mom said gently from my bedroom door. I was still in bed since three days ago, when William broke up with me. I wore my boxers, wrapped in my comforter with my headphones in. I had cried too many tears to count. I had heard my mom, so I did as she asked nonetheless. My shower was scalding and helped the fresh cuts go numb as blood rushed out. I sobbed as the memory of him kissing each scare flooded my brain.

(Flashback)

"Let me see them Grell!" Will said rather enthusiastically. I bit my lip gently before slipping my shirt off to bear my scars before my boyfriend. I heard him suck in a deep breath before smiling sadly. "You made all these in three days?" he asked, his finger tips running over the ones on my ribs and back. I shivered but nodded in response as I teared up again.

Then I felt his lips upon my shoulder; "Will what are you doing?" I asked. He paused before tears fell, "I'm kissing each scar to make the pain go away." I smile wiping away his before giving him a tender kiss. "Thank you." I whispered, letting him continue to kiss each scar.

(End Flashback)

Turning the water off, I slid to the bathtub floor crying as the blood rolled off me as a reminder of the promise I made myself; that I would never fall in love again.

* * *

Okay super short chapter and I'm sorry but I have the next chapter in the works and I should have it posted today! Love you guys!


	6. Chapter 5: Heartbreak Part 2

Chapter 5: Heartbreak part 2

This chapter's song is 'Depressive DubStep Symphony' by Distracted. It has a backwards capitol R in Distracted, look it up on youtube.

I don't own anything Black Butler related.

This chapter is dedicated to a friend who can no longer be with us RIP 09/14/13

* * *

It was my seventeenth birthday. But what used to be a happy day for me was now a lonely one with no one to spend it with. I stood in my room wiping more tears away before grabbing my pocket knife off my dresser. I was so sick of living, and I was ready this time. 'Goodbye guys...' I thought to myself as I unfolded the blade slowly. The steel blade was cold against my jugular vein, which pulsed with red liquid that would spew from my throat the minute I jerked my wrist. I sucked in a deep breath, ready to jerk my wrist when I heard a voice:

My child, you are not ready to join me yet. You will meet the one who takes the pain away. Hold on a little longer.

I gasped at it, but I dropped the knife on my bed. 'Was that….Athena?' I questioned in my head as I slid into my hoodie. 'Nah it couldn't be ….but I should heed those words if indeed it was Athena.' I reason, slipping my beanie and headphones on which blared Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor. I starred at the knife for a moment, considering whether or not I should get rid of it or put it in my bag. Deciding I needed protection if I was ever alone, the knife was put in my bag hidden from plain sight of everyone. I slipped into the cool morning air, cup of hot coffee in my hands and music blocking out the world.

GSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSM

That night…..

_Grell: Did it hurt when you left me?_  
**Will: It hurt like hell**  
_Grell: Then why'd you do it?_  
**Will: Because I didn't want to be so secretive all the time.**  
_Grell: Do you know what this did to me? I started cutting again_.  
**Will: What?! You promised you wouldn't do it again!**  
_Grell: YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! I LOVED YOU! AND YOU RIPPED MY HEART OUT!_  
**Will: I KNOW! I DIDN'T WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU GRELL!**  
_Grell: Then why hurt me?_  
**Will: …because I loved you and I don't want to keep secrets. I'm done with this Grell…just stay away…**

I felt my heart go numb and then it died. No more sound.

GSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSM

My uniform was hot and stiff as I walked to class when I saw my friend, James, crying. "James? What's wrong?" I asked in a rushed tone. He wiped his eyes before hugging me tightly, "He's gone Grell….Bruce is dead." My whole word froze at those words, Bruce was dead. Tears flowed from my eyes as the news sunk in; Bruce, the guy who sat next to me in English class, who had a great time living was now gone. "Matthew was with him when it happened. He's in the hospital in critical condition and Bruce's car has been totaled. Bruce was proclaimed dead at the scene." James whispered, his voice radiating pure agony. I hugged back hard, fisting his shirt in my hands as I cried out in misery hoping it wasn't true.

Tears were shed, screams were screamed in agony, and sobs were choked out as the school consolers made their rounds to each student who was hurting because of Bruce dying.

GSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSMGSSM

_Saturday_

We all met at our childhood park for Bruce's candle light ceremony Saturday evening, which had turned out about a thousand people, news crews and the Boy Scouts as well. Everyone had something to say about him and more tears had been shed and people were holding each other like life depended upon it. My mom had driven me and Mey-Rin to the park, where Mey-Rin was selling Chinese Paper lanterns for Bruce and all the money she made would go to his family. When we arrived I saw William from a mile away, he was wearing blue jeans, Toms, and a black tee shirt. My heart ached longingly when I saw him and he had tears rolling down his face already.

I slid my hand into his as I took my place at his side once again causing his best friend to sneer at me from behind his back. William smiled sadly but squeezed my hand as Bruce's girlfriend spoke last. "Bruce will have an open casket viewing at the funeral home just up the road. Anyone and everyone are welcome to come." She says before taking the hand of her mother as they started for their car. "William will you go with me?" I asked quietly as the crowd dispersed. "Yes I will Grell." He answered as we walked hand 'n' hand to my car. "Please forgive me William." I said as the park slowly starts to quite down again. William sighed, "I forgive you but any feelings I had for you are gone and I don't trust you."

I flinched but was thankful he forgave me, "William can I ask you one more thing?" "Yes Grell?" he asks quietly. We stopped at the passenger side door before I caressed his face, "Kiss me. One more time." My voice came out as a whisper which didn't surprise me at all. William leaned down ever so slowly and captured my lips in a very tender kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer therefore deepening the kiss. When he pulled away I was breathless, "Thank you." He smiled sadly, "You're welcome." I opened the door for him before taking my place in the passenger seat next to my mom.

* * *

Told you I'd update fast! Enjoy guys!


	7. Chapter 6: Downhill

Chapter 6

Sorry I know it has been a while since I last updated but hey life happens and your mom's computer crashes every fifteen to twenty minutes -_- Any who Happy times in this chapter! This is when things get interesting ;) and for all those Sebby lovers he is now here and ready for some Grell action!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any music used in the creation of this fic

This chapter's song is** 'Never Give In' by Black Veil Brides**

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Downhill

* * *

_80's Day, Wednesday_

"Thanks for the help Mey-Rin!" I gush as we get on the bus. My hair was sprayed black and spiked up, my make was done in a very gothic, heavy black, with skinny jeans and black combat boots and a AC/DC tee shirt to cap it all off. It was 80's day at my high school and I was a rocker guy at a concert. "No problem Grell." She said amusedly. The bus ride was short but quiet as I listened to my music on full blast. A lot of heads turned my way as I walked from the bus ramp to my usual spot in the morning. "Hey can I take your picture?" a girl asked. I nodded and posed for her as more people came by to take pictures. "Thanks Grell!" the last person said as they pocketed his phone. "No problem!" I say, waving good bye. "Excuse me?" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see a rather handsome man grinning. "Yes?" "You have a kick ass outfit! And your make up is exquisite!" he gushes. I was rather taken aback but smiled, "Thank you! What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" He gives this cute smile, "It's Sebastian Michaelis. What's yours?" I grin, "It's Grell Sutcliff. Pleasure to meet you Sebastian!" I hold my hand out to him, hoping he would take it. "Nice to meet you too." He shakes my hand with a gentle shake and grip. His hair was black as night, eyes red as blood and was roughly four inches shorter than me in my combat boots. He also had a very deep olive skin tone almost Italian like. 'He is very handsome.' I thought to myself as the bell rang for class.

* * *

_Friday, School Spirit Day_

I arrived to school in blue skinny jeans, combat boots, and an orange tee shirt. I had black lines that said 'Seniors' and 'Class of '14' "Well look at you!" Sebastian laughed as he hugged me from behind. I giggled like a school girl, "Thank you Sebby dearest!" I turned around and hugged him back, despite the glare his boyfriend gave me. Sebastian just so happened to be dating Claude Faustus, a sophomore at our high school. Claude was a very arrogant boy. He was sixteen with black hair, dark yellow eyes, wore glasses, and was 6"5'. Everyone was terrified of him and his possessive behavior with Sebastian. If you touched Sebastian, you were either bitten or punched. I had been shoved into a locker by him on Thursday and threatened with bodily harm.

_*Flashback*_

My back hit the metal locker next to me, a shadow towering over me. "Stay away from him Sutcliff. Am I clear?" a voice growled from above. I looked at him in his eye and glared, "No. I like Sebastian, he is an amazing person and I want to be around him. And he wants me around too, so get used to it Faustus!" He growls, "The next time you touch him, I will hurt you!" I smirk, "Yeah right." I shoved him away from me before I walked off for class, never looking back as my back throbbed

_*End Flashback.*_

"So breakfast?" I ask, pulling away. He grins, grabbing his bag, "Absolutely! I'm starving." As we walked to the cafeteria, Claude slid a possessive arm around Sebastian's waist. I tried to ignore it but for some reason it bugged me to no end. "I'll find a table in the Senior section." I say, quickly heading for the empty booth at the far end of the section. My bag thumped on the floor as I scowled at Claude's behavior. "Hey Grell!" I heard a voice shout from the junior section; it was Ciel dragging Ronald with him, who just so happened to be carrying a can of blue hair spray in his left hand and an orange can in his right. "Glasses off and eyes closed!" Ronald laughed. I did as they asked, but was not expecting the cold spray on the back of my head. "argh!" I cried out.

"All done!" Ciel said happily as laughter bubbled out of someone in front of me. After putting my glasses back on I saw it was Sebastian who laughed. "Looks good!" the boys shouted before leaving us alone for food time. Sebastian and I carried on a conversation, laughing and swapping stories until the bell rang. "Will I see you later?" I ask as I throw away the trash and slid my bag over my shoulders. He swallowed before answering, "Totally!" I grin walking him to his hall, bull shitting around and his moody boyfriend. Before leaving for class, I grabbed Seb's hand and placed a tender kiss on his knuckles. "Until next time Mr. Michaelis." I say sweetly but quietly in his ear as I released him from our hug. But Claude did not like my actions towards his beloved boyfriend.

As I took several steps back, Claude crushed his lips against Sebastian's causing him to stagger back. I felt a terrible ache in my chest. 'Why do I feel this way? He has a boyfriend. I shouldn't crush on a taken guy.' I thought to myself as I went to class. All I knew was that Sebastian Michaelis was the only thing on my mind that day.

GSSM

* * *

Sebastian descended the stairs in the gym, smiling at me. I smiled as I held my hand out to him in a very gentlemanly manner. "Hello Mr. Michaelis. Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked as I maneuvered us out of the crowds. Laughing his ass off, he replied, "Yes I did! Especially when you were running around!" I blushed as we walked down the bus ramp to his bus. "Well this is me! I guess I'll talk to you later Grell." He said, coming to a stop at Bus 264. "Yeah I'll message you. Have a great weekend Sebastian." I say warmly before giving him a tight hug. His strong arms gave me a tight squeeze before he pulled back and smiled. As I walked away however, I heard Claude say, "I don't like him." "But I do so get over it Claude." Sebastian said firmly. Claude growled, "Fine. I love you." Sebastian had a forced smile to match his what seemed like forced words, "Love you too." And with that I put my headphones on and got on my bus.

GSSM

* * *

Over the next two weeks I spent every day with Sebastian. He was smart, funny, and had been without Claude for the past two weeks. It was Friday again but something was off; I could just feel it as I headed towards Sebastian's locker. "Hey what's wrong?" I say, watching his body language carefully. His hands started shaking, "Claude is in the hospital. He's coughing up a lot of blood." Hearing the distress in his voice, I pulled Sebastian into my arms, not letting go. "Sebastian it's okay. He's…gonna be okay." I whispered in his ear as I rubbed his back and stroked his hair. It hurt so much to say those words but that's what he needed to hear. I had to push my selfish want to have him as my own to help him calm down. Sebastian had stopped shaking and was hugging me as if life depended on it. "Thank you Grell." He whispered shakily. "Anytime." I replied.

GSSM

* * *

"Stay away from him." A voice growled from behind. I knew it was Claude, "Why? I like being around him and he likes being around me." "Because he is mine! Stay away from him!" he shouted. No one heard him due to the loud crowds in the hallway. "Let him decide." I say wisely. At that moment Sebastian had walked in and was heading straight towards us. I took a few steps away to let him get to his idiot but instead of hugging Claude, Sebastian jumped into my arms. Sebastian bypassed his possessive boyfriend to hug me. 'That's an accomplishment." I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around him. "Claude! You're back!" he said rather surprised. The smile fell from his face as Claude wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed him brutally. 'He's not enjoying this.' I think. The bell rang and everyone dispersed for class. Sebastian was gone before I could offer to walk him to class.

GSSM

* * *

"Finally out of class!" I shout, slipping my headphones on and heading for Seb's locker. As I leaned against it my eyes closed, blocking everything out. "Hey you!" Seb said, lifting one earphone up to speak in my ear. I smiled before asking him about his day. As we stepped off into the crowd, Sebastian slid his fingers through mine, like we'd been doing for almost five days.

_*Flashback*_

_Tuesday_

"Do you know when he'll be back?" I asked as Sebastian closed his locker. He shook his head, "No I don't." Before I could give my arm like a gentleman, Sebastian grabbed my hand. "You sure your boyfriend will be okay with this?" I ask hesitantly. He smiled, "it's not like we're dating. Best friends do this all the time. Claude is convinced you like me but that's probably not true." My heart cracked a little but I smiled and continued walking hand 'n' hand with my crush.

_*End Flashback*_

Claude looked hurt but I just kept my head down. Sebastian's hand squeezed mine and he smiled at me. I smiled back; Claude let go of Sebastian's hand to get through a crowd of people. But when Sebastian to grab Claude's hand, Claude stormed off to his own bus. Sebastian looked hurt but did not chase after him.

GSSM

* * *

_Three days later_

I scrolled through Facebook casually when I received a message from one Claude Faustus.

**Claude: You finally have a chance to make him happy…**

I was confused until I scrolled down to a recent life event.

**_Sebastian Michaelis ended relationship with Claude Faustus_**

My heart leapt with joy at the event.

_Grell: He can decide what he wants_

**Claude: It's your fault he left!**

_Grell: He left because he was unhappy. End of discussion!_

I turned his chat bar off and messaged Sebastian.

_Grell: Hey_

**Sebastian: Hey**

_Grell: Sorry to hear about you and Claude_

**Sebastian: Shit happens…**

_Grell: Hahaha this is true_

We messaged late into the night, telling the other all about ourselves until we passed out from exhaustion.

End Chapter

* * *

I realize I rushed the ending but it is super late where I live and I need some sleep! Christmas decorating tomorrow! Love you guys and don't forget to review and share with your friends! 3 muwah!


	8. Chapter 7: 11-21-13 3

Chapter 7: 11-21-13 3

Short chapter today and I want to update again tonight so I'm going to try my best to type fast. And I just want to say thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story. I'm a little saddened to know that I don't really get reviews but I guess everyone likes the story so far! But Reviews would be nice so I know what you are thinking and just some feedback in general! Okay Imma stop now and let you read!

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

The song for this Chapter is_ "Dancin' Away with My Heart' by Lady Anttebellum_.

Chapter 7

* * *

My uniform clinked as I walked into Sebastian's lunch. "Hey Sebastian, ya boy is here!" a guy named Jared hollered out to him. Sebastian shook his head, "Yeah right Jared." I grinned and made a shh-motion as I sneaked up behind Sebastian. I covered his eyes, smiling at everyone at the table. "Umm." He said, his hands feeling my legs gently before his fingers brushed up against my crotch. I leaned down and moaned in his ear, "Mmmmm unless you plan on using that pretty mouth of yours then I wouldn't squeeze there." Sebastian gasped, "Grell!" I smiled and slid my jacket off before taking a seat beside him. After placing my arm on the back of his chair, Sebastian ate his lunch and made small chit chat before the million dollar question was asked by Jared. "So Grell, Sebastian. Are you guys a thing or not?"

Everyone was staring at us; Jared, Undertaker, Elizabeth, Ronald, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny. Sebastian had leaned into my chest and was looking up at me. I looked down at him with a smile, "We can be if that's what you want." He smiled and cuddled closer to my chest, "Yes I do Grell." I grinned as I slid my arm down and around his waist, "Alright boyfriend." My heart exploded with joy as all of our friends smiled and congratulated us as Sebastian fiddled my uniform. "I am now shipping you guys! Oh my god your ship name is Sakora! Or Sora whichever you guys prefer!" Jared gushes as I smile with a chuckle.

GSSM

* * *

Facebook had blown up after my life event had been posted.

**_Grell Sutcliff started a relationship with Sebastian Michaelis_**

**_11/21/13_**

It had a lot of likes and a shit ton of comments.

**Claude: Make him happy….**

_Grell: I'll try my best_

**Claude: Good….**

Mey-Rin: Finally!

**Elizabeth: Awe you guys are so cute**

_Sebastian: I am happy_

_Grell: I'll make you even happier!_

The rest of the comments were mostly the same, congratulating us and calling us cute. Today I got a new boyfriend and had a feeling this one would last a longtime.

End Chapter

* * *

Leave some reviews and don't forget to favorite and follow! Love you guys! 3 muwah!


	9. Chapter 8: Our First Kiss and Christmas

Chapter 8: Our First Kiss and a Christmas Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own it!

This chapters song is_ 'Come on Get Higher' by Rob Thomas_

Chapter 8

* * *

The cold December air chilled us as our day had come to a close once again. I squeezed Sebastian's hand before I threw a snowball at him and ran like hell. "Oh you are in for it!" he yelled before throwing one at the back of my head. It hit as I stopped at his bus, laughing loudly as he caught up. "You love me!" I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist. His fingers were warm against my cold cheeks, "I really do love you Grell." I smiled, kissing his forehead, "And I love you Sebastian." I hugged him but as I pulled away he kissed my cheek. "Oh yeah." I say hesitantly leaning down to his lips. He closed the gap and locked his lips with mine; I lost all my breath in that moment.

Fireworks went off, like fireworks on the Titanic during New Year's Eve. Sebastian had run his fingers through my hair pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. When we broke apart, I was breathless and his eyes were wide in amazement. "Wow, um we better go. Buses are leaving." He said quietly. I nodded giving him a tender kiss, "I love you." And with that, we went our separate ways for the weekend.

GSSM

* * *

"So this is what I am doing for Seb." I say to all my friends. I held out each sign that, put together said "I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true " , to each couple that stood before me. "Ciel you'll be at Seb's locker. It's important that he doesn't see me!" I say quickly, grabbing my bag and running for the square. "Oh and everyone can come watch!" I shout back at my friends. I set my bag down and retrieve the gifts from it. About ten minutes had passed before a large crowd moved through the hall to Sebastian's locker. My hands started to shake and my breathing became shallow. He opened his locker and slid his heavy jacket into the tight space while carrying a conversation with everyone around him. I saw that smile he made when he was utterly happy and my heart fluttered. With eyes covered, my friends moved Sebastian gracefully to me while they smiled and laughed. I cleared my throat and it went silence. "All I want for Christmas is you." I sing out rather gracefully and boldly as I came into his vision fully, a grin plastered on my face.

Sebastian's smile was as big as it could get, ear to ear. He was in my arms at that instance, arms wrapped around my neck. "Merry Christmas baby." I say quietly as I pull back to give him a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas to you as well darling." He kisses me slowly before smiling. "I have a thing or two for you." I hand him a hoodie with tiger paw prints and a tiger on it. "Oh that's awesome!" he says, immediately putting it on. Laughing, I pulled himto me by his waist while my heart pounded in my chest. Out of my pocket came a ring of silver with red gems going around the band. I mustered all my courage and spoke, "This is my promise to you. I promise I'll always be here for you no matter what. Even if we are together or not." He smiled, "Thank you Grell." As I slid the band over his middle finger, the group of girls to our left squeeled in delight. In that moment, Claude had seen me give the ring to Sebastian and us kiss passionately. And he was angry, so angry that I watched him punch a locker.

"Let's go see our friends."I said as I picked up our bags. Sebastian laced his fingers with mine as we approached the group, who had all turned to look at us. At the rise of our conjoined hands everyone setting our bags down, I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I love you Sebastian." I said whole-heartedly. He smiled, "I love you too Grell." And with that I kissed him hard and slow, savoring our little Christmas.

End Chapter

* * *

Woo! Two chapters in one day I'm on a roll! Lol review, favorite, and follow! Love you guys! 3 muwah!


	10. Chapter 9: SOLWeekandTwoMonthAnniversary

Chapter 9: SOL Week and Our Two Month Anniversary

Hey guys Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays to everyone no matter what you celebrate! Christmas just passed so now I have loads of time to update before I start college and working! But for now enjoy another chapter and to the two guests who reviewed thanks you! much love! 3 MUWAH!

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler

This Chapter's song is _'Same Love" by Macklemore and Ryan Lewis_.

* * *

"Oh my god! Can you two stop?!" Elizabeth yelled. I was kissing Sebastian rather heatedly as I lounged in his lap. Laughter bubbled out of us both as cat calls were made from Jared and Ronald. "Oh come on! We aren't that bad!" I say, poking Elizabeth in her side. "Yes you are!" she squeals, punching my leg. I laugh as Sebastian runs his fingers through my short hair. I noticed his fingers were cold, "Baby you want my hoodie?" He looked relieved, "Yes please." I dig it out of my bag and placed it in his hands, "If you need something tell me, okay?" Sebastian smiled as he slid into my hoodie, "Okay babe."

"Awwwww! Grell staph! Please you are being too adorable!" Elizabeth cried out, earning a laugh from all our friends as Sebastian settled between my legs. "Never! I am not going to stop showing my concern and love for my totally cute boyfriend! ever!" I say, placing a kiss at the crown of Sebastian's head. "I'm glad you won't baby." he replied as he slid his fingers through mine lazily. "So how long have you guys been together?" Undertaker asked. "Almost two months now. On Friday will be exactly two months." I reply, my free fingers sliding through Sebastian's silky night locks.

He hummed in reply, leaning his head back into my stomach. Through the rest of our morning we laughed, talked, and even had some nap time. Sebastian had stretched his long lanky self in my lap almost instantly falling asleep. I had stretched across the bleacher floor, using Unny's jacket as a pillow before slipping my headphones in. I drifted into a music-drowned sleep.

* * *

_1 Hour Later_

"Is he up?" I heard Baldroy ask. I was but I kept my eyes shut, enjoying the darkness. "He may be, let's get Sebastian up so he can get Grell up." Finny said. I feel someone shaking my demon, then saying, "Hey Sebastian! Get ya boy up." It had been Jared and Sebastian had awoke, "Yeah I'll get him up; how long were we out?" It was Ronald who spoke next, "About an hour." I felt hands slide up my legs and sides before they rested on my cheeks delicately. "Grell darling? You need to get up, we've only got another hour. Darlin' you've got to get up." he said, rubbing circles around my cheek bones.

I open my eyes slowly to the sight of my beautiful demon and his delicious smile. "Hi gorgeous, sleep well?" he asked. I wiggled my finger at him, motioning for him to lean down. He leaned down allowing my my fingers on my left hand to slide into his black hair and the other hand to cup his cheek, "Mhm but you could make it so much better." He smirks knowingly, "Oh really Mr. Sutcliff?" "Yes really Mr. Michaelis." I replied with my signature smile. I pulled him to me, crushing my lips to his in a searing hot, passionate kiss. Sebastian's lips moved effortlessly yet quickly with mine as I kissed him with all the love I had for my demon. "Hey! Knock it off!" a teacher yelled at us. We broke apart, blushing furiously as I sat up quickly adjusting my shirt.

"You guys are crazy." Elizabeth states before walking over to sit beside Jared. "We know and we love it!" Sebastian cackles. "Just the way I like it." I murmur in his ear, causing him to visibly shiver.

* * *

_Friday_

"Happy Two Month Anniversary Sebastian!" I shout, producing a letter from thin air. Sebastian smiled, "And to you as well Grell." He slid the letter into his back pocket before his arms wrapped around my neck. My hands rested on his hips as I kissed him sweetly.

(Flashback)

"So two months! What'd you get him?" Ciel asked as Drill Team practice was dismissed. I laughed, "I wrote him a letter." Ciel bounced with joy as I headed for the bus ramp. 'Hey how'd that letter turn out?" Elizabeth and her twin sister, Tanya, asked at the same time. "I'll read it to you." I say. After unfolding it, I cleared my throat:

_Dear Sebastian,_

_Well we made it two months! These past two months have been the best months of a relationship[ I've had in a long time. And I promised to tell you everything so hear is why your boyfriend is so fucked up in the head. Back in April, I started cutting myself, and I mean really cutting myself; enough to leave scars. Inside three days I cut up my thighs, back, ribs, hips, stomach, an neck. The worst one was the one that stretched the length of my spine; it bled for almost eight hours before it stopped. I hid them very well until a good friend of mine got me the help I needed. I went through therapy for a few months and even had a boyfriend, who I thought was my one but I was way wrong. I am no longer in therapy and he walked out of my life like I was nothing more than an experiment. I have tried to commit suicide more than three times but I failed each time. The day I met you I had tried to kill myself b slitting my throat but a friend saved me. I've been hurt so much so forgive me if I have a hard time opening up to you. But I love you so damn much Seb and you have been the best thing to walk into my life. Thank you so much baby._

_yours truly,_

_Grell Sutcliff_

(End Flashback)

"Hey Sebastian?" I asked after releasing his lips slowly. "Yes?" he said hesitantly. I trace his lips with my thumb, "You are so beautiful in a manly way." At those words Sebastian broke into a contagious laugh that had me giggling like a school girl. I continued to hold him close though as the laughter died down. He smiled up at me, "You are devilishly handsome then!" I gave a weak grin as I rubbed his waist with my thumbs, "No I'm not." Tears were quick to spring to my eyes but I felt Sebastian's fingers lifting my chin, "Grell Nathaniel Sutcliff." I flinched at him sing my full name but looked him in the eye. "You are handsome and beautiful and gorgeous. You always will be in my eyes." He says, wiping my tears away.

"How can you say that?" I choke out. "I'm covered in scars! I have no self-esteem! How can you love someone as hideous as me?" I was crying at this point, not being able to control them anymore. _'How? I don't understand!'_ I thought to myself. I felt cool fingertips brush the tears away before he said, "Grell I love you for you. Despite the flaws. The scars. You understand more than any person I've ever been with. You are handsome. In your own special way baby. And I love it, honest I love every single thing about you my red reaper." I smiled, "I love you Seb." Lips met lips, hands held hips, arms pulled bodies closer. We were one, and our love would fix any issues we had.

* * *

I know I know i haven't updated recently but now that I have a good computer I will be updating more often now! So leave a favorite, review, and follow for me and I'll update again soon! Love you guys 3 muwah!


	11. Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

Chapter 10: Valentine's Day

Hey guys new chapter but it is short! So enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

This chapters song is_ 'A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri_

* * *

"God I'm nervous Lizzie! What if he doesn't like it?" I asked nervously as we walked off the bus. "Grell! He'll love it! You go set yourself up and we'll meet you over there." Lizzie said, heading off to find Jared. I set off to the cafeteria, my nerves almost choking me. Once at the Senior section I was joined by Mey-Rin, Ran-Mao, Alois Trancey, and Tanya. Zach, Tanya's boyfriend, showed up moments later. Jared and Lizzie were next to show up, followed by Portia, then Claude, who stood far enough away that Sebastian paid him no mind as he came to our now packed table.

"Good morning baby. Happy Valentine's Day." Sebastian said, pulling out a card and a box of chocolates. I smiled, giving him a sweet kiss before opening the card. On the outside it said 'I've got you and You've got me...' On the inside it said 'Grell, I couldn't ask for anything more. Happy Valentine's Day I love you more than anything in the world. You've made me so happy and I know I made you happy as well. Happy Valentine's Day your lovely demon Bassy.' "Thanks sweetheart." I gave him another tender kiss.

I took a shaky breath before Lizzie started to record. "So now that everyone has done their own thing it's my turn." Deep breath. "Dear Sebastian, You have been the best thing to walk into my life. You have been so caring and understanding of my past. I have died a thousand years trying to find you. I would live a thousand more just to see you smile. Hear you laugh. Watch you grow old with me. I love you so much baby boy. You have made life worth living again and love it. You are smart, loving, beautiful, and so much more. Stay with me. Now and forever. In my arms, never moving, never waking. I can't lose you ever Sebastian." I set my letter down, pulling him to his feet before pulling him to me, chest to chest. "I love you Sebastian Lee Michaelis." I place his hand over my now rapidly beating heart. "This right here belongs to only you and always will. I love you y darling boyfriend. Happy Valentine's Day." It sounded like five hundred fangirls met their favorite K-pop singer. His lips were soft yet firm against mine as my hands slid down his sides before resting at his hips with my thumbs inside the waistband of his slacks.

"Whoa keep those hands above the hips gentlemen!" a security guard yelled, but was smiling at us. "Yes sir!" I shout back as we took our seats before eating. As we ate, Claude stormed off causing Sebastian to grimance as the door slammed behind him. I rubbed his back soothingly, "Don't worry about it love." The bell rang and we all dispersed for class. Hand in hand, we walked to his hall, his other hand holding the red and white dog I got him close. "I'm glad you like everything baby." I said, my arms finding their way around his waist. "I love it. I love you." he says going on his tiptoes to kiss me gently. I kissed him back, before stopping us, "Class." "Fine. I'll get you after school."He huffs. I smirk before giving his ass a good squeeze, "Run along sweetheart." Sebastian moaned in my ear, "Definitely." And with that class had started.

* * *

You guys know what to do!


	12. Chapter11: Sebastian's15thBDayand Firsts

Chapter 11: Seb's 15th Birthday Surprise and My First Time

Hello everyone! So now we get into the dirty stuff ;) Okay so masturbation and boy on boy in this chapter and as the title suggests that someone is losing their virginity in this chapter! ;) who will it be? Find out now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

This chapter has two songs for the first part is _'You're Going Down' by Sick Puppies_ and the sex scene is _'Frankenstein and the Bride' by Blood on the Dance Floor._

* * *

Sebastian: Babe my mom wants to talk to you.

Grell: Aw hell I didn't do it!

Sebastian: Haha just go accept her friend request!

Grell: Yes sir

Sebastian: Don't do that! It turns me on!

Grell: That's the point! ;)

I giggled as I get on Facebook to accept his mom's friend request. I knew his mom was bisexual like he was but she was a very scar individual. Ms. Michaelis was not a force to be reckoned with

Grell: Yes ma'am?

Ms. M: HI, as you know this weekend is Sebastian's birthday. He is rather attached to you it seems. Anyway he doesn't know but Alex and I think it would be nice if you came and spent the day with him.

Grell: Let me ask my mom and dad

Ms. M: Alright

I ran downstairs to my parents, who were watching American Horror Story: Coven. "What are we doing this weekend?" My mom shrugged, "I have to work Saturday morning. why?" "Sebastian's mom invited me over to spend his birthday with him." I replied. "What time?" she asked. "Let me ask." I say.

Grell: What time would you prefer me over?

Ms. M: After we've cleaned the house so about ten thirty.

"About ten thirty." I say out loud. "I get off about two, so I'll take you about three." my mom says. "Thank you mom!" I say before I get up and head back to my room.

Grell: My mom has to work so she'll be home by two. So is three okay?

Ms.M: That's perfect

Grell: Sounds good.

Ms. M: I'll take you home since your mom is dropping you off.

Grell: Thank you Ms. Michaelis

Ms. M: You're welcome

I curled up in my bed trying to get comfortable in my heated state before pulling Kik back up.

Sebastian: So what'd my mom want?

Grell: Oh the usual "You hurt my baby boy I'll hurt you" thing. Just letting me know how it is now that I'm dating you. Your mom scares me babe!

Sebastian: Hahahahaha! xD Anyway were'd we leave off?

Grell: You kissing me very heavily

Sebastian: Ah yes I remember! I straddle your hips, kissing you deeper.

Grell: I bite your lip, my tongue begging for entrance as I buck my hips

Sebastian: I deny entrance, smirking

Grell: You fuckin' tease. I rub the growing bulge between us

Sebastian: I moan, rolling my hips against your cock

Grell: Mmm fuck Sebastian. Please. I squeeze your bulge gently, nipping at your collar bone

Sebastian: Mmm tomorrow baby I'm falling asleep

Grell: Okay baby. Good night my love, I love you and sweet dream my Poseidon

Sebastian: Night love, I love you too and sweet dreams Aries

Grell: Night

Sebastian: Night

With that we signed off at 12:35 a.m. Friday night. As I laid in bed, I thought about the sexting. We'd only been doing it for a month and it had been amazing. Before we started sexting, I had a hard time getting off. I could get hard but it took at least 20 minutes or longer to actually cum. And when I did climax, it was short lived and I didn't really enjoy it. But when this started, I was climaxing hard and the feeling lasted hours. I couldn't explain it but just Seb using those dirty words and telling me what he would do to me if we were alone together was the thing that drove me wild.

And I was hard now; 'God I'm trying to sleep!' I shout in my head. I raised my legs till my knees were fully bent tenting my blanket before pulling my swollen cock out of my boxers. I shiver as the cold air hits my member making me sigh. I wrap my slender fingers around my cock and start rubbing my length thinking of Sebastian and his delectable body.

"Mmm fuck." I whimper, my hips bucking like crazy. 'Mmm you're so fucking beautiful baby.' I hear Seb's voice in my head. I pump my dick harder and faster, quietly moaning his name into the dark room. "Ngh ahh mmm." I jerk my wrist quickly, rubbing the tip as I hear his voice again. 'Mmm that's right baby, pump your big, fat cock for me.' I whimper again, "Fuck ahhh I'm gonna cum ahhh ngh!" 'Cum all over yourself baby. Let me see that yummy sight.' Sebastian says teasingly. I lose it at his words and shoot my hot seed all over my stomach and bits of my chest. "Sebastian." I moan as I rub my thumb over the slit of my cock causing me to jump in pleasure. "Mmm I need to clean up." I say to myself, getting out of my bed and licking my fingers clean of my sticky desire. "Salty." I muse as I wipe the mess away from my body.

* * *

Saturday

I knock on the white wooden door before taking a step back on the porch. I was wearing Seb's favorite outfit on me; a white button up, black skinnies, red vest and a red bow tie to go with it all. I was also nervous because I was meeting his mom for the first time since the AJROTC Ball.

(Flashback)

March 8, 2014

"You look amazing baby." I say as I step into the house with my mom. Sebastian stood next to his mom in a very nice tux with a dark green tie and gold buttons going down the jacket. "You do too Sweetheart." he replied. Our mother's exchanged pleasantries as Alex came into the room. "I'm Alex Brown." he said, holding out his hand. "I'm Grell. Grell Sutcliff." I replied, smiling and taking his hand firmly, shaking it once. After releasing my hand, Alex wrapped an arm around Ms. Michaelis's waist. "Ball ends at ten, I'll have him home by ten thirty." I say as my mom walks out the door. "You better." his mother replies as we stepped out into the rain.

The drive was short to the Drydock Club but it was a pleasant one. "I'll pick you boys up at ten fifteen!" my mom shouted as we headed for the entrance. I removed my heavy jacket and hang it up before doing the same to my boyfriend's jacket. "You two are the last ones." the 1SG said as Seb took my outstretched arm, allowing us to line up. "Go ahead." He says. We walk forward, pausing long enough to have our picture taken before I placed my hand on his lower back, his left hand in mine, And down the line we went.

After the dinner portion we were free to dance the night away. My boyfriend sat at our table as I danced with my friends and family. As I came back to the table, Sebastian smiled, "Having a good time?" I grin, pulling up a chair in front of him, "Yeah I am. And you?" "It's a lot of fun." he replied before responding to his mom via text. 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri started to play; I stood holding my hand out to my boyfriend, "May I have this last dance Mr. Michaelis?" He blushed, "Yes you may Mr. Sutcliff." I brought him to the floor, twirling him around before pulling him to my chest as I sang to him quietly in his ear. The night had been perfect as we danced foreheads together enjoying our little night.

(End Flashback)

"Wait here." Seb's mother said, closing the storm door. I backed up enough so the door could open; 'I hope he's happy to see me.' I thought to myself as the wood door opened. Sebastian's face lit up like a Christmas tree as he opened the storm door, practically pouncing into my arms. "Happy Birthday baby." I whispered in his ear before smiling at his mom. "Thank you sweetheart." he says back before leading me into his home. It was large and open as the door closed behind us all; two leather couches were present and a nice hutch with an entertainment center made of glass. The kitchen was to the right which was also open and had blue walls and beautiful counter tops. To the left was the computer room and his mom's room, which I was not eager to be near let me tell you. All the floors were a hard wood of oak. "So this is Grell." a boy says, striding over to me from his place on the couch. The boy was every bit of 6"2', had brown eyes, and ginger hair buzzed. 'Ah he plays soccer.' I remember as I straightened my back. "Yes I am and you must be Jack." I say holding out my hand to him. Jack took it, giving it a decent shake, "You hurt my brother I'll hurt you." I swallowed hard, giving a forced smile, "Trust me I wont hurt him." He smiled before plopping back on the couch. "Door open Sebastian Lee." his mother said before heading towards her room asking if Jack wanted to watch a movie with her and Alex.

I followed my boyfriend to his room which was upstairs and to the right while Jack's was to the left. Seb's room was spacious yet full as I looked around the poster filled walls. I grinned seeing the Underworld poster, "Didn't know you were into those movies." Seb had sat down on his bed while clearing up papers and art supplies that were strewn across his bed. "Yeah it's pretty awesome." he said with a laugh, putting the pile on his makeshift desk. "Yeah my dad introduced me to it. My real dad that is." I say, sitting on the floor in front of his bed. Sebastian sat on his bed, "I got into it because I like vampires and werewolves." I laughed, slipping my hightops off and setting them next to his dresser. "Why are you sitting so far away?" Seb asked, cocking an eyebrow and his head at me. I blush, "I guess I'm just nervous. I've never been this close to anyone or alone with no parent constantly watching. Plus I've never done more than kiss or make out. Never touching each other or sex." It made me very insecure to admit it because I was almost an adult and I hadn't had sex. (Achievement unlocked: 18 year old Virgin xD)

I was terrified to be honest with myself. I was inexperienced and had absolutely no idea how to pleasure someone other than myself. Seb crawled over to me on his hands and knees before wriggling his way into my lap and wrapped his legs around my waist. My heart sped up with him this close to me which cause my body temperature to rise drastically. "You do not have to be nervous with me baby. Or scared; I won't hurt you. I love you Grell." he whispered in my ear, his tongue darting out to lick the shell of my ear.

I shivered as my hands ran and down his back slowly. Seb was muscular but wasn't super defined, just enough to make me drool slightly when he was shirtless. As I looked up he smiled down at me; "I love you too Seb." I replied as I slipped my hands up his shirt. Seb moaned quietly, low enough for only me to hear, rolling his devilish hips on top of my groin causing a deep moan to escape me. He smirked repeating the process, capturing my lips in a heated kiss. We moved effortlessly together, lips meshing together an our bodies moving faster and faster till I was losing control of my actions. "Sebastian." I say firmly. He stops, looking at me worriedly, "Are you okay?" I take a deep shaky breath before replying, "I'm fine, I just couldn't breath and I was losing control of my actions. Slow down a little bit for me?" He smiled, caressing my face, "Of course baby." I grin before attacking his neck, nipping here and there and peppering the skin with kisses being super careful not to leave marks. He moaned a little louder, those delightful fingers tugging my hair hard. "Bed." Seb says lustfully in my ear. I nod as he gets off my lap, helping me to my feet only to shove me back on the bed rather roughly before pouncing on top of me.

Seb takes my glasses off setting them on the shelf above his bed, "You won't need those for a moment." I groan at my sight being taken from me but I do not complain. He starts unbuttoning my vest and shirt, kissing his way down my throat. I sit up before taking my shirt off and placing it on the floor next to the bed as Seb removed my bow tie from my now bare neck with his teeth. I grin stripping my tank top off my body leaving me in jeans and neon green socks and him fully clothed; I pout, "You are still dressed." He gives a cocky smirk, removing the tshirt and tossing it across the room, "Happy?" I nod running my hands over his legs before grabbing my glasses and placing them on my face once more. Lips met my chest causing me to squirm and mewl in pleasure; Sebastian smiles, "You are so beautiful Grell." I wince but he, thankfully, doesn't notice as he attacks my nipples with his teeth and tongue. "Ahh." I cry out lowly, so his mom doesn't hear us and come asking questions. Seb giggles as he flicks, licks, and sucks until my nipples are peaked perfectly and goosebumps cover my skin. I was trying so hard not to be loud but my boyfriend's mouth was driving me and my body wild.

He released my abused buds before taking my lips in a demanding kiss. I flipped him on his back, taking control as I thrust my tongue into his mouth. We battled for dominance, tongues twisting and pushing as we explored each others' mouths. Eventually I gave up for air; resting my forehead on his, I rub his massive bulge causing him to moan. "Grell please!" he pants, eyes half lidded with lust. I smirk, "Please what Sebastian?" He pulls me flat against him, growling in my ear, "Fuck me."

I paled slightly but could not deny my boyfriend what he wanted; I knelt before his crotch before pulling his purple shorts off with my teeth slowing. Seb bit his lip as my nose brushed up against his cock, his fingers clenching the sheets. I smile at his Batman boxers before yanking them down freeing his pulsing erection. And holy shit he was big! Like every bit of eight inches! I grinned, kissing the underside of his cock teasingly causing him to moan, "Mmm you are so big baby." He growls, threading his fingers through my hair as I suck the tip of his cock. Seb's cock was very sweet for some reason but I wasn't complaining about it; the hair surrounding his manhood was straight and black, growing downward. "Have I told you I love that you don't shave here?" I say, jerking his cock slowly but tightly as I look up at him through my eyelashes. "Fuck baby that feels so good." he groans, tugging my hair harder.

"And no you haven't baby but I won't shave for you if you like it so much." I smile taking his cock into my mouth and sliding down his entire length, the tip gagging me. Seb groans and pulls my hair in an upward motion causing me to lift my head before I am pushed down again. I bob my head obediently sucking softly and harder with each bob of my head, driving my boyfriend insane by the obvious pre cum leaking from his cock into my mouth. "Baby ahh mmm I'm gonna ahhh cum ngh ahhhhhhhh." Seb moaned as he climaxed in my mouth, the load massive and sweet as I swallowed it all, releasing his semi-hard dick.

"Mmm yummy." I lick my lips before I took my seat next to him. Seb grinned before pinning me to the bed, "You are good at that." I blushed allowing him to dominate me in any way he wished. "Your turn my lovely reaper." He whispers, sliding boxers back on before grabbing a box from under his bed. I grew anxious at this statement but I wanted him so bad that i didn't care. I slid my jeans and boxers off for him laying myself out for him to see as my cock stood proud and tall at seven inches. Seb stroked my cock as he dug through the box for two objects we were going to need, lube and condoms. "Baby." I groan grabbing his wrist to prevent him from continuing. "Gonna explode baby?" He teases grabbing the lube and opening it to place a generous amount on two fingers. I grin, spreading my legs for him.

"So eager for my touch are we?" Seb grins massaging my pucker very slowly taking his time. It was a strange and foreign thing for me to experience, I had never messed with myself down there and no one had ever seen my body except for me and my mother. The lube was ice against the heat of my hole, causing me to shiver in pleasure. Then I felt his finger penetrate me, "Ahh fuck baby." My voice had gone up an octave causing the finger to pause; Sebastian growls in my ear, "Quiet my reaper or we will get caught." I was terrified to make a sound, so I bit my lip before responding, "Yes my demon. Now please keep going before I lose my mind." He pumps his finger slowly stretching the first ring of muscle, then the second before my body finally relaxed to the intrusion. He adds the next finger with ease, pumping faster and harder while making a scissoring motion stretching me even more. I moan through my teeth, gripping the sheets with a tight fist when he pulls out. I whimper at the loss of warmth but open my eyes to see a most beautiful sight. Sebastian was panting in pleasure, his cock fully erect again as he slid a condom over his delicious meat.

"I have one request Seb." I say as he takes his place between my legs as I turned on music from my phone.

_Take love_

_And multiply it by infinity_  
_And take it to the depths of forever_  
_And you would still only have a glimpse_  
_Of how I feel for you_

"Yes my love?" he says, lining up with my entrance and placing the tip right to it. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him close enough for us to breath the same air, "Don't hurt me." Sebastian kissed my nose, "You know I won't." I stroke his cheek, "I'm giving up the one thing I have left. My heart has been broken. My feelings destroyed. My body is scarred. And my soul no longer exists. I am giving you the one piece of me I never wanted to give up till I knew it was to the person I loved most in this world. Do not hurt me Sebastian Lee." His eyes had gone wide at my words but he kissed me hard before he rested his forehead on mine, "I promise you Grell Nathaniel that I will not hurt you ever." And with those words he pushed into me causing my back to arch.

_I was created from spare parts (spare parts)_

_A mad man's brains and a loving man's heart (loving man's heart)_

_You took my breath away_

_When I saw you on that day_

_One look into her eyes_

_Can kickstart a dead man's heart _

"Sebastian ahhh." I groan, trying so hard not to scream in pain. I dug my nails into Seb's shoulders making him hiss in pain but he kissed me slowly, kissing my tears away as I tried to adjust to his girth.

_You leave me electrified_  
_Your love brings me back to life_

_It's alive, It's alive_  
_This burning love deep inside_  
_I'll be your bride,_  
_You'll be my Frankenstein_  
_You and I_  
_Till we die_  
_Our hearts will always survive_  
_Oh monster_  
_My monster_  
_The only one that sees me_

"Shh baby it's okay." he soothed, pulling out and pushing back in again. He was slow and careful but was starting to speed up after every other thrust. The pain started to subside and pleasure started to take over.

_I didn't ever mean to make you cry_  
_When I saw you I felt so terrified (so terrified)_  
_Sudden life and monsters by my side_  
_Well, can't you see how it looked through my eyes (through my eyes)_

Wrapping my legs around Seb's hips, I moan in his ear, "Harder. Faster." He growled my name and did exactly that; he rocked his hips hard, going deeper and deeper with every thrust.

_You leave me electrified_  
_Your love brings me back to life (Go!)_

_It's alive, it's alive_  
_This burning love deep inside_  
_I'll be your bride_  
_You'll be my Frankenstein_

"Sebastian. Sebastian. Sebastian." I groaned his name i his ear over and over as he thrusted into my stretched hole making me crave more. He sped up causing me to grip his back in absolute Ecstasy.

_I need you_  
_You need me_  
_You totally complete me_  
_Oh monster_  
_My monster_  
_The only one that sees me_

_Save me from my solitude_  
_Say you want me with you_  
_Where you are, I am too_  
_Love me, this I ask of you_

"Shit Grell ahh mmm ngh." he panted in my ear, ramming me until he hit a spot that made me bite into Seb's shoulder which caused him to moan my name in my ear.

_(It's alive!)_  
_This burning love deep inside_  
_I'll be your bride,_  
_You'll be my Frankenstein_  
_You and I_  
_'Til we die_  
_Our hearts will always survive_  
_Oh monster my monster_  
_The only one that sees me_

Several minutes passed before I finally felt my climax approaching. "Baby ahhh mmm I'm gonna cum ahh." I moan, forcing my hips down to meet his thrusts in a needy way. Sebastian was panting in my ear, "So am I babe ahhh mmmm."

_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

"Ahh mmmmmmmmm fuck Sebastian ahhhhhhh." I moan as my seed is released onto our stomachs, raking my my nails down his back.

_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh)_  
_(Woah-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_

"Fuck ahhhhh Grell." Sebastian came in me but at least he was wearing a condom.

_The only one that sees me for who I truly am_

Sebastian collapsed on top of me, panting hard in my chest as he pulled out of me slowly. "Seb you okay?" I ask quietly taking my glasses off. He looked up at me, "Yeah I just need to catch my breath that's all." I sit up and grab his towel to clean us up and dispose of the condom. Sebastian had laid down as I cleaned up, slipping my boxers and jeans on and putting him back in his boxers and shorts before climbing back into bed. "You sure you are okay?" I ask again grabbing his comforter from the end of the bed.

"Headache sweetheart that's all. I'm very tired and happy." he says, grabbing the blanket and bringing it over us before he pulls me close to lay on his chest snugly. "Okay. Let's take a nap and maybe you'll feel better." I say, kissing his chest sweetly before he put a movie on his laptop so we didn't look suspicious to anyone. "I love you." he says as he drifts off into a peaceful sleep. "I love you too." I reply following after him.

Jack's POV

"Hey guys do you-" he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Sebastian and Grell. They were cuddled up in the bed, sleeping while watching Batman. 'This is too cute for words.' he thought to himself as he too out his phone. He didn't notice the shirts on the floor due to the boys but Jack wasn't stupid to what they had done. Jack took a picture or two of Grell and Sebastian, with Sebastian holding Grell while his nose was buried in his hair and Grell sleeping on his chest with their hands conjoined. "I'm glad you guys are happy." he says out loud before leaving them to their nap.

* * *

Holy shit a long ass chapter but hey it's done! Okay so I've been doubling up on my updates so I've updated twice back to back. Make sure you guys are going through and reading both chapters for those who wish to! Leave a favorite, review, and a follow! Love you guys 3


	13. Chapter 12: Senior TripNew Beginnings

Chapter 12: Senior Trip and Big Steps

Hello everyone! So a very long chapter but hey this is how i'm writing it! So I have an interview next Tuesday soo wish me luck!

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

This chapter's song is_ 'Penguin' by Christina Perri_.

* * *

"Must you go darlin'?" Seb asked as I held him to my chest. "Yes Seb, you know I have to go. But I'll be back before you know it." I reply, kissing his forehead tenderly. He smiled, "Grell I need to go." "I know baby. One more request?" I ask sweetly. He nods griping my shirt tightly, "Anything." I grin and whisper in his ear seductively, "Don't touch yourself while I'm gone. I want you begging for me when I come home." Seb whines, "Yes sir. I love you Grell." I kiss him passionately before hugging him tight, "I love you too Seb." With that, I watched my boyfriend get on his bus and wave goodbye before I leave for my bus.

* * *

After arriving home, I pulled my suitcase downstairs and set in the back of my mom's car before returning inside to grab a few more things for my backpack. "Hey you ready to go?" my mom says, fixing my sister's dress. I sigh, "Yeah I am. Let's go!" I grab my backpack and toss it in my seat before grabbing my Monster from the fridge and hopping into the car. The drive to the school was short and sweet, music was on point, the weather was amazing, and I didn't have a care in the world! Hell I was going to Florida! Time to enjoy myself!

My mom helped me get my suitcase out and walked me over to my group of friends where she promptly kissed my cheek and told me she loved me. "Be safe and have a good time." she says, hugging me tight. "I will ma I'll be back in a coupe days." I say, hugging back just as tight. "Hey we gotta go!" my step-dad yells at us. My mom got in the car and waved goodbye as he sped off for my sister's induction ceremony to the National Junior Honor Society.

"What's up Alex!" I shout as he pulls up to our little powwow in the parking lot. "Hubby!" he shouts, lunging at me to hug me in a vice. Alex Norman was proclaimed my 'husband' when we met my freshman year in high school and we've been close ever since then. "You ready to party?" I ask patting him on the back. "Hell yeah!" he shouts, getting his suitcase and bag before his mother too sped off to be somewhere else.

"Yo! We are loading up! Let's roll!" Our senior representative shouted from the bus, letting us know it was time to go on our little road trip.

* * *

12 hours later

"Grell? Hey we are at McDonald's, want anything?" Alex asks, tapping on my shoulder. I yawn and stretch like a cat, "Yeah I'm gonna get up." Alex nods before heading for the Waffle house with three or four other students. I put my hat on backwards before shuffling off the bus and towards the fast food place. It was crowed for seven am but hey a bunch of rowdy teens were hungry. "Hi what can I get you?" the guy asks politely. "I want a hazelnut iced mocha coffee and a bacon egg &amp; cheese biscuit." I respond, pulling a ten from my wallet. He prints out my ticket and hands it to me, leaving me to find a seat among the busy place. I finally decided on a bar stool to myself, placing my headphones in my ears and blaring Asking Alexandria. Ten minutes passed before I had sustenance for my hunger and thirst; "Thanks man." I say before putting my music back in and heading for the now loading bus.

"Alright we are gonna check in and you will be free to do whatever you please." The Senior Rep says before sitting back down at the front of the bus. I sigh and sip on my coffee and listen to the screaming in my ears before I pull my phone out and text Seb.

Grell: Good morning gorgeous

Sebastian: Good morning handsome. How was the drive?

Grell: Long -.- But I slept most of the way so it was pretty uneventful.

Sebastian: I'm sorry baby. So what are you doing?

Grell: Getting ready to check into the hotel I'll be right back my love

The senior rep was calling out the names of the people rooming together so I needed to pay attention intently. "Grell Sutcliff and Alex Norman will be rooming together in room 208." he calls out, holding the card to us. We squealed like five year olds as we walked to our room, talking about all the things we were gonna do today.

* * *

Fast forward to 6 p.m.

Grell: I'm rooming with my hubby for the trip! (:

Sebastian: What?!

Grell: He's not really my husband, he's my best friend besides you sweetheart. Remember you are the only who holds my heart. 3

Sebastian: Just protecting what's mine love.

Grell: I know Seb, I love you baby

Sebastian: I love you too babe

Grell: Hey I need to go shower and get dressed for the evening baby

Sebastian: Can I join?

Grell: Please do babe ;)

"Alex I'm gonna shower!" I shout from the bathroom, closing the doors. "Yo Grell! I'm gonna go chill next door since I'm already done. That cool?" Alex shouts through the door. "Yeah man I'll be right there!" I shout back, waiting for the door to close. One minute later the door shut and was locked, leaving me all alone. I stripped out of my clothes, freeing my painfully erect cock from it's confines. I snapped a pic of me in the full body mirror and sent it to Seb through Kik before I started the shower up with hot water. My phone goes off, leaving me with a smirk on my smug face.

Sebastian: Baby you are so hot and you're driving me nuts

Grell: haha that's the point. Mmmm I want you on our knees in front of me right now so bad.

Sebastian: Baby please I can't hide a boner through my skinny jeans

Grell: Then go to your room baby boy ;)

A few moments passed before he responded again.

Sebastian: Fuck I hate it when you tease me Grell

Grell: You love it baby ;) Mmmm my cock is so hot in my hand

I pumped my cock in slowly rhythmic motions, panting lightly as it pulsed in pleasure. My phone went off; it was a picture of Seb stroking his huge cock.

Sebastian: You see what you do to me baby ahhh

Grell: I do and I love it. Especially when your pulsing hot cock is in my mouth and my ass

Sebastian: Mmmm fuck I love it when you talk dirty like that baby

I pumped faster, precum oozing from the tip giving me a more slippery lube to prep my ass. I slide one finger in myself, pumping slowly and stretching the muscle with care before adding another finger to create a scissor motion.

Grell: Fuck my ass is hot ahhhhhh

Sebastian: Fuck you are gonna make me cum talking dirty like that Grell

I stroked my cock harder and faster, moaning Sebastian's name.

Grell: Fuck baby I'm cumming ahh!

Sebastian: ahhhh Grell

I came hard all over the wall, gasping my boyfriends name in utter ecstasy.

Grell: Damn that was needed

Sebastian: yeah it was baby and I made a huge mess ;)

Grell: No more touching yourself though :) My rule

Sebastian: ugh you suck babe :(

Grell: Hey I'll come hang out after I get back and we'll make love till we are out of energy. okay?

Sebastian: Deal babe 3 I love you

Grell: I love you too baby well now I'm gonna shower and I'll be right back. 3

I put my phone down and clean the wall off before stepping into the scalding spray of water. I hiss in pain as the heat burns the cuts on my back and ribs as well as the ones on my thighs, the marred skin flaring up really bad. 'He's gonna kill me when I get home.' I think to myself as I wash and condition my hair. I had cut myself again because I wasn't dealing with the fact that my boyfriend cheated on me with his aunt all too well. He cheated on me and I couldn't trust him for a week or two until I saw him again and I took my anger out on him because I was furious. He was scared of me and I knew I messed up so I made it up to him by holding him till we calmed down.

But it wasn't enough for me anymore so I cut to get the pain out of my system and it helped. But Seb hated it when I had my urges to hurt myself because I shouldn't have to hurt myself to feel better but I do. I wash my face and body before rinsing off and turning the water off. I towel dried swiftly, looking at the clock on the wall. '7:00 I better hurry.' I think to myself as I brush my teeth and rinse with mouthwash. I dress in my blue skinny jeans, black button up, and purple vest with my black Vans. I styled my hair in a faux hawk style, combing it into the perfect shape before putting my necklace on and my engagement ring on my left ring finger.

I had gone shopping near the hotel with Alex before we came back to shower and get ready for the night. I went into a pawn shop and found a beautiful ring that was two bands of silver, one that rested around my finger and then the band that spun around it. It was perfect for me and I was going to pop the question the day I came home, knowing that Seb was all I wanted in my life. I took one selfie and sent it to Seb with the caption "How do I look?" I locked the door after grabbing my wallet and pocket knife, heading next door to find Alex.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long." I say, knocking on the wide open door. "Hey man we were just wondering where you were!" Alex shouts from the bed. He was sitting next to Breanna and Katy was on the other bed. "Look at you!" Katy says, standing up to give me a hug. I hug her warmly as my phone goes off, "How've you been girl?" I ask, looking down at my phone.

Sebastian: You look devilishly handsome baby 3

Grell: You're making me blush!

"I'm good. How are you and Sebastian doing?" she asks in return. I smile, "Really good, I'm actually here to get him something huge." The three look at me with a glint of hope in their eyes. "Is it what I think it is?" Bre asks, ready to burst. "I am going to buy Seb his engagement ring while I'm down here." It was like fangirl heaven in the room as all three of them group hug me tightly, squealing in utter delight. "Oh my god! I can't wait to see the ring!" Katy gushes. "Yo! Let's hit the road!" The Rep shouts down the pathway at us. I grin, "I'll show you after I get it."

The bus ride to Old Towne was a short but fun trip and it had grown dark by the time we got there so all the lights were vibrant and laughter filled the air. "So we eat and then go shop and ride some rides?" I suggest as we unload and get into groups of three or more. Alex nods and Amy shruggs, "Sure sounds good." I got in line to order pizza while Amy and Alex went and got drinks from the convenience store. "Hey pretty thing." Some guy behind me was whispering in my ear and I knew he was trouble. I turn around, putting my hand on my hip and other hung by my side, "Can I help you?" THe guy was handsome I'd give him that but still I was not comfortable with anyone hitting on me. "Yeah let me get your number." he says cockily. I sigh, "No." He looks peeved, "Why not?" I growl, "Because 1 I'm engaged to someone way hotter than you and 2 you are not my type." I grab my box of pizza and walk over to Alex and Amy, seething in anger as I sit down.

"What did he want?" Alex asks, opening the box and handing me my drink. "Another guy hitting on me that's all Alex." I answer before biting into the warm food. We ate in silence before throwing the box away and heading for the rides this place had to offer. We laughed, took pictures everywhere and even rode some crazy rides. "Grell how was that!?" Alex and Amy ask at the same time as I came back down from the Tower of Terror, my hair a little crazy and a grin plastered to my face. "Amazing!" I say as I retrieve my wallet and phone from Alex's back pocket. We went shopping down a strip that looked like we were in New Orleans, except without Mardi Gra. Laughter could be heard through the street as we stepped into a local leather shop just to browse.

They had jackets and bracelets and lamp shades and so much more as we walked through it. "Hey I think I know what I'm gonna get tonight." I say as I pick out two leather bracelets to be etched for him and I. The guy behind the counter was kind to me and spelled everything out right and the numbers correctly in order. One said ' 3 Grell 11/21/13 3 ' and the other was the same except it had Seb's name on it. I paid for them both before slipping the one with Seb's name on it on my left wrist.

"Ugh cuteness! Alright lets head back for the bus." Alex says as he takes my arm loosely and leads me and Amy back the way we came.

* * *

The next day...

"Hey get up! We are going to Daytona!" Alex yells throwing a pillow at me. "I am up fucker!" I growl, throwing it back at him. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." I hear Alex mumble before starting the shower up. I chuckle and stretch out like a cat before pulling a tshirt on as well as my boxers before my glasses; "So do you wanna get breakfast before we leave?" I ask, grabbing a Red Bull from the fridge. "Yeah! Let me get dressed and we'll go and it's on me by the way! You covered dinner last night." He shouts from the bathroom. I shake my head in amusement getting dressed in my board shorts and tank top before spiking my hair up and grabbing my sunglasses that were made with my prescription lenses in them. "Spiffy Grell." Alex laughs grabbing his wallet and keys. I smirk grabbing my phone and wallet, "Hey I can't help that I'm gorgeous!" Alex punched my arm before he locked the door behind us and walked towards the main portion of the hotel.

There was a little restaurant in the hotel that was quiet and served tons of food and drinks. "Table for two please." Alex says, flashing his bright smile. The waitress blushed and led us to a table near the window, "What would you like to drink gentlemen?" "Tea please." Alex responds; "Orange juice please." I say walking towards the food that seemed to be calling my name. Alex and i loaded our plates with all the food we wanted and retreated to our table to dig in. "So do you know what ring you want to get Sebastian?" Alex asked. I swallowed, "Yeah I do, nothing too girly but something to show him how much I love him and how serious I am about marrying him." A few moments of silence passed; "So when we get out to Daytona are we gonna go pick it out right away?" Alex asks as the waitress bring the bill by us. I swallow the last of my juice and wipe my hands clean before using hand sanitizer to clean them of germs, "Yeah I wanna get it and make sure it's perfect then we can go walk on the beach if you'd like."

"Sure! Let's go finish packing up and we'll head out!" Alex says as we walk out of the tiny restaurant. I smile and out my sunglasses back on before jogging after him. It took us all of three minutes to get back to the room before everyone else was starting to get up and move around. Naturally I had Alex help me apply sunblock everywhere a couple times before I helped him in return before we both started packing our back packs. I grabbed my regular glasses and returned them to their case before sliding them into the bag along with a towel, a tshirt, and more sunblock.

I shut my bag, grabbed a Red Bull and put my sunglasses on, "Alex I'm gonna wait by the bus!" "Alright! You got the key?" He shouts back. "Yeah!" I replied before stepping out into the sun again. It was still quiet as I sipped on my drink watching everyone come downstairs to wait for our Rep to show up and tell us where exactly we were going.

1 Hour later...

"Feel free to go where you please but return here, under the arch in about two hours." the Rep shouts at us, finally letting us disperse to our own routes. "Come one Alex." I say, holding my arm out like a gentleman for him. He laughed and took it as we headed towards the Jared on the top floor of the somewhat open mall that we walked past. The store was cold but welcoming as we walked over to the counter where the men's rings were. "How can i help you gentlemen today?" a woman asked from behind the case, giving a radiant smile. I smile, "Yes I'm looking for a ring for my fiance." "Hey Grell! This one totally screams Seb!" Alex gushes pulling me over to the case next to me. Ale was pointing at a silver band that had a heart shape cut out of it with a single diamond over to it's left. "May I see this one?" I ask politely pointing at the ring.

The lady pulled the ring from the case and started to real off everything about the ring, from metal to warranties. "How much would this cost me?" I ask point blank, setting the ring back on the counter. "How much are you willing to pay for your girlfriend to have it?" She asked. "I'd pay you everything in my wallet to give my boyfriend that ring." I reply. "$300 is the lowest I'll go." She smiles sweetly. "Done." I say, pulling my wallet out. "What size is his finger?" the woman asked as she pulled out a tray of rings. "Size 7.5." I reply as I looked at the prince tag. "$600?!' I scream in my head as she placed the ring in a little black box and slid it into a black bag. "Why did you give me such a discount ma'am?" I ask in a hushed tone, signing the recite and paid. "Because I love to see a gay couple finally get equal rights to marry. You boys go find happiness." the woman placed the bag in my hand before telling us to have a good day and sending us on our way.

"Meet back at the arch a little early Grell!" Alex shouts as he heads off with his other friends. I wave goodbye before heading out onto the sand to meet up with Maggie. "Hey Grell!" she says as I set out my things and apply more sunblock to my pale scarred skin. "I'm gonna go get some seafood. Want to split it with me?" she asks, grabbing her wallet. "Yeah absolutely! I'll buy ice cream for us before we leave." I reply happily. Maggie grins before heading off for the seafood joint down the walk. "It's noon, he should be up." I say to my self, dialing Seb's number. After the second ring I heard his voice, "Grell."

He was breathless and I was choked up, "Sebastian." "How are you my love?" he asks in a hushed tone. I smile, "I'm great. We are at the beach today and I did a little shopping for you." He giggled, "Yay." The next minutes were silent, one listening to the other breathe; I could do this for hours. I pulled out his engagement ring and stared at it for a long time, "The ocean is calling for me." A sigh, "I can hear it and i wish I was with you." Maggie plopped on the sand next to me and started to rip the lid off the box. "Me too but I've gotta go, Maggie just brought seafood so I'll talk to you in a little bit." I reply, setting the black box down. "Okay baby. Enjoy yourself and I'll talk to you soon. I love you." He says in a way I can only describe as heavenly. "I love you too babe. Bye." I say. He replies with a faint "Bye" before the line goes silent.

"How is he?" Maggie asked after handing me four packs of ketchup and a lid full of fries, shrimp, crab, and hush puppies. "He misses me a lot. But he'll be excited to see me return." I reply, handing her the black box. She gasped when she opened it, "Grell is this what I think it is?" I nod, swallowing a mouth full of fries. "Are you guys ready for it?" She asks, placing the box in my pocket. "Honestly? We are and I know I want him for the rest of my life." I say with all my heart. I was terrified to ask the question but I loved him so much that I was willing to give up everything to be with him. We finished eating before gathering up our stuff and the trash and head for the solid ground once more.

I held up my end of the deal and got us ice cream from some shop that was selling it cheap but it was a good quality. I saw a tattoo cart and decided to peruse the collection, it wasn't a real one sadly but it did last two to three weeks which would be enough for me. "hi how can I help you today?" a blonde woman asks as I finally find the one I want. "Hiya! I want the Aries ram on my forearm in black." I say cheerily. "Awesome! Just come take a seat and we'll get started. What letters do you want?" She asks as she cleans and preps my arm. I think about it but since I only had four letters I knew it had to be something meaningful. "S.L.M.H Please." I say politely and with that she set to work. "So can I ask what the letters stand for?" She asks. I smile, "Sebastian Lee Michaelis Honeycutt." "Wow that's a hell of a name! Who is he?"

"My fiance. Well not yet, I'm proposing when I get home Monday." I relax and take up conversation with the woman about a little of everything till my tat was done. "There you go! And thanks for getting one means a lot to us." She motioned towards the woman behind her. "No prob. Take it easy!" I say before heading for the arch.

* * *

(Time skip) Monday...

"Grab your bags and I'll see you all tomorrow!" The rep shouts as he gets off the bus. I was sore and tired but glad to be home; it was only 6:00 am so I had time to get dressed and head for school. My granddad was here and he had my backpack and money for me to have lunch so all I had to do was get dressed. Grabbing my suitcase, I walk towards the Jeep where my granddad had the back completely flat for me, "Hurry up so you aren't late!" He teases shutting all the doors for me. Opening up my suitcase, I grabbed my tie, black skinnies, my silver button up, Axe gel and spray as well as my toothbrush and paste, my black vest and finally my vans.

I dressed swiftly before hopping out of the car to brush my teeth and spike my hair. I buttoned my shirt up and slipped my tie over my neck swiftly, my hands shaking from nerves. I finally put on my vest before grabbing my backpack and stuffing my pockets with the ring, my phone, my wallet and keys. In my bag was my spoils from Universal, and leftover food from the bus. "Thanks Pawpaw! I've got to go!" I shout as I ran for the safety of my school before Seb arrived. My phone went off, it was Seb.

Seb: Good morning love

Grell: Good morning baby

Seb: You home?

Grell: Yeah I am and super tired so I went home to rest

Seb: Okay but I'll see you tomorrow right?

Grell: Yes my love you will. well I'm gonna sleep. Have a good day at school. I love you

Seb: I love you too baby

I grinned as I pocketed my phone and set my bag down before telling my friends to make sure Seb didn't see me at all. "He thinks you're at home?" Jared asked, doing a good job to hide me. "Yeah and I wanted to surprise him." I reply, staying in the shadows. "He's here!" Jared says, leaning against the wall to look normal. "Hi Jared." Sebastian says disappointment evident in his voice. "What's wrong?" Jared asks. "Grell stayed home so I have to wait another day to see him." He replied, his bag thumping on the ground. Lizzie gained his attention, allowing me to sneak up behind him and cover his eyes. "Who is it?" He asks, turning his head each way. I snicker but shake head at everyone so they didn't give me away. "Hey Sebastian keep your eyes closed and the person will reveal themselves to you." Jared says. I remove my hands and his eyes stay shut obediently as I move to face him with nerves aplenty. "I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." I sing out with my heart hoping he isn't mad at me.

Sebastian leaps into my arms, wrapping his arms about my shoulders and legs about my waist. "You." he whispers in my ear. "Me." I whisper back. He kissed me with a burning passion that sent shivers down my spine rapidly. I set him down as the crowd began to gather for what was in store:

"Sebastian I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. We have come a long way from November and we have fought long and hard to keep our relationship going. You are the one I want for the rest of my life baby. You saved me from a dark place and for that I owe you my life and all the happiness I can try and give you. But right now I need to know one thing." I get down on one knee and pull out the black box, everyone squeeing in joy and awe. Seb was in tears, face flushed red, hands covering his mouth.

"Will you, Sebastian Lee Michaelis, do me the honor of becoming my husband?" I ask, opening the lid of the box. I had tears in my eyes; "Yes! A million times yes baby!" he replies in a happy sob. I slide the ring on his finger before sweeping him into my arms. Everyone congratulated us before we slipped into a dark corner to share in a new kiss that marked the start of our new life.

* * *

There! They are gonna get married! Ah excitement! Review and add it to your favorite! I also will have a new story up soon and I am taking requests to what you guys want to read so send me a pm with the fandom, rating, genre, and pairing! Love you guys!


	14. Chapter 13: Graduation and Grad party P1

Chapter 13: Graduation and Grad Party Part 1

Hey you guys. I've been having a rough time so sorry for not here we go this go round and boy was it a unique write. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji

This Chapter's song is _" Best Day of My Life" by American Authors_!

* * *

"Dude I'm so ready for this to be over." I groan to my mom as we come to a stop at the pavilion in Norfolk where I would be graduating with over 350 students. "It'll be over before you know it. Who is coming to get you?" My mom asks as I get my coffee and cellphone before opening the door. "Taylor is gonna give me a ride home before he goes home." I reply, shutting the door. "Okay have fun and I'll see you later!" She shouts as she drives off to work. I sigh and walk up to my buddy Ryan, "Man can I get a cigarette?" Ryan nods tiredly, tossing the pack and lighter to me, "Thanks man." I take a couple and light one before walking over to my friend Christina and strike up conversation while we waited for the gates to be opened. I sipped on my ice coffee and took a drag on my cigarette as I conversed with my friends about what was happening in a few short hours.

My phone goes off as I flick my cigarette in the bushes allowing a free hand to grab it.

_Sebastian: hey how is practicing going?_

**Grell: Pretty good. Hasn't started yet though.**

_Sebastian: That sucks so what are you doing?_

**Grell: Just finished a cigarette and am heading to practice right now.**

_Sebastian: Awesome_

I walked through the gates calmly and quietly, walking side by side with my ex and best friend Taylor. We were lead to the chairs that would hold all of us for the few hours it would take to get through diplomas and speeches. Practice went without a hitch and we went through the motions a few times before it was over and we were released to go home to get ready for the biggest night of our lives. "Hey Ryan let me borrow your lighter." I say giving him a side hug with a cigarette in my mouth. After lighting it, I headed off with Taylor to her truck with a big ole grin on my face. "Come on ya goofball let's roll!" Taylor shouts, hoping in the the driver's side.

I hop into the back, laughing as she started up the truck, music blaring out of the speakers. "Taylor the tunnel song is on! We have to!" I shout leaning in the cab of the truck turning it up. "All right we'll go!" she shouts over the song 'Best Day of my Life' by American Authors.

_I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds_  
_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]  
I stretched my hands out to the sky_  
_We danced with monsters through the night_  
_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_

We were heading for the tunnel now and the lyrics were pumping through me like drugs. I felt free and so alive in that moment, the wind whipping around my limbs.

_I'm never gonna look back_  
_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_  
_No, please don't wake me now_

I flick my cigarette bud to the street before standing ever so slowly in the flat bed of Tay's truck before belting the lyrics out as loud as I can.

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_  
_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_

The wind was pleasant against my arms as I lifted them above my head as we entered the tunnel, the lyrics bouncing off the walls.

_I howled at the moon with friends_  
_And then the sun came crashing in_  
_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_  
_But all the possibilities_  
_No limits just epiphanies_  
_Wo-o-o-o-o-oh [2x]_

_I'm never gonna look back_  
_Whoa, I'm never gonna give it up_  
_No, just don't wake me now_

"Woo-Hoo!" I yell as I bang on the top of the truck, not a care in the world as we both yelled the lyrics till we were hoarse.

_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_  
_Oo-o-o-o-oo_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_

_I hear it calling outside my window_  
_I feel it in my soul (soul)_  
_The stars were burning so bright_  
_The sun was out 'til midnight_  
_I say we lose control (control)_

"Class of 2014 baby!" I holler at the truck passing by us that held more Wilson students. They beeped at us with huge grins, revving the engine

_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_  
_Oo-o-o-o-o_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_  
_This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be_  
_The best day of my life_  
_Everything is looking up, everybody up now_  
_This is gonna be the best day of my life_  
_My life_

The song ended and Tay turned the volume down as I slipped into the cab through the window smoothly. "You are crazy babe." Tay laughs, watching the road intently. Taylor may have been my ex but those were the things that never changed, she still calls me 'babe' and I call her 'angel'. "Oh I know I am angel! But we are graduating! Live for tonight and don't have any regrets!" I laugh loudly, putting my seat belt on before leaning over and kissing her cheek. She punches my arm as we come to a stop light not far from where I lived. "Careful don't want to make Seb jealous." She teases. I smirk, "He knows the story and history between us and I explained that this was nothing to be concerned about." Taylor shakes her head, "Okay but just don't ruin this for yourself Grell. He really does love you." I smile, "Trust me I know, he never fails to remind me that he does."

The rest of the ride was quiet but that was okay, we could sit in silence and be amazingly fine. She pulls up to my driveway slowly before letting me out, "See you tonight!" I wave, "Yep tonight!" I step into my house, my dog jumping all over me with her tongue just a licking my arms and hands. The house was quiet so I assumed it was just me as I grabbed a bottle of water and an apple before sitting in my chair in the living room.

_Sebastian: Hey baby I'm out of school_

**Grell: I'm home and guess what?**

_Sebastian: What?_

**Grell: You are coming to my graduation! :D**

_Sebastian: YAYZ!_

**Grell: Time at 5:30 pm, at the Netelos Pavilion and it ends at like 8 pm**

_Sebastian: Okay sounds good_

"What up!" my step dad hollers as he comes through the side door dropping his keys on the table. "Nothing much talking to Seb about graduation." I reply, looking at my dad. "Sucks he can't come." He says, slightly cheerful but I couldn't wait to burst his bubble and my mom's too. "Actually he can come, I have ten tickets to use so Seb can be there to cheer me on." I say sweetly, sipping on my water. My dad's face dropped a little, "Do you think your mom is gonna be okay with that?" I shrug, "I want him there. It's my graduation and he has supported me this year so he deserves to be there just as much as anyone else." Not another word was said about Sebastian attending graduation.

Time was starting fly by and before I knew it, it was time for me to get ready. I stood in front of my mirror adjusting my vest and my ice blue tie before spiking my hair and heading downstairs. "Hey these were your grandfather's cuff links; he said to give them to my son when he graduates form high school." my mother said, handing me a pair of gold cuff links with a emerald stone on each side. I smiled putting them on before putting all of graduation gear in my car; "Thank you for letting Sebastian come. It means a lot to me." I say to my mother. She shakes her head, "There is a time and a place for your boyfriend to be present and tonight is not one of those nights." I stay quiet, silently fuming that she still didn't accept me for who I was. My Nana showed up next and was surprised to see me ready to go and sitting at my table nursing a Red Bull. "You excited?" she asks after complimenting me on my handsome attire. "Yeah I am, I'm also ready to get over it all and enjoy life." I reply, giving her a huge hug. It took everyone forever to get ready while me and my grandmother chatted in my dinning room and talked about future plans.

"Ready to go then?" my mother asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." I say getting up, offering my arm to my grandmother. We walked out the house and to the car before heading for the biggest moment of my teenage life. Once there, my phone went off, yelling 'Black Dahlia' by Hollywood Undead meaning it was Seb. "What's up babe?" I ask. "Where are you at?" he asks. I laugh, "How do you miss my flaming red hair babe?" I see his car and wave; "Found you." he says before hanging up. I laugh as my mother and father walk up, pocketing my phone before seeing my boyfriend walking my way. Seb wore a pair of black slacks with his Joker high tops. His torso bore a black short sleeve button up with a pinstriped vest that hugged his chest in all the right places. Finally his hair was tied back by a orange ribbon and he had blue horseshoes in his ears. Sebastian was gorgeous as always but even more so today.

"Grell." he says breathlessly, wrapping his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, breathing his amazing scent, "Sebastian." He pulled away and gave me a tender kiss, much to my parents displeasure and my grandmother's happiness. I smiled before brushing back a stranded hair, "Thank you for coming babe." He swipes a fallen hair from my cheek, "There is no where else I'd rather be baby." My mother cleared her throat, "Get together boys and smile." I wrap my arm around his backside and left my hand on his hip while his hand did the same. Everyone looked uncomfortable but I didn't care, Sebastian was going to be my husband and no one could change my mind.

"Hey guys time to line up!" a guy shouts motioning for us to follow him. 'Finally, I need a cigarette to calm my nerves.' I think to myself as I waved to my family and kissed Seb one more time before following my fellow graduates. Everyone was excited and the air was buzzing with it; "Yo Ryan let me smoke with you right quick?" I ask bumping his hip with mine. Ryan gives me one and lights it for me, "Man I'm not ready." I nod trying to calm down as everyone walked into the pavilion waiting for it all to start. I flick my cigarette butt into a puddle of water before walking to join my friends who were all wandering the place and visiting family. I walked over to my family and started up chit chat because my granddad had just arrived and my dad had bought me a Monster while we waited.

Sebastian got up from his seat and came to stay by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist while I talked to my grandmother and mother. "Sebastian why do you cling to Grell they way you are doing now?" my granddad asks, giving Sebastian a peculiar look. Sebastian blushed, "I don't mean to sir but I haven't seen him in a while and I didn't think I was going to get to see him graduate. It just feels like a dream, like he might disappear at any moment." I smile and kiss his forehead, "It's real. I promised I wasn't going anywhere." He laughs, "I know babe, I just want to be close that's all." I take another gulp before handing the can to Sebastian, "Work and school, when I have the spare time I'll come see you I promise." My mother took lots of pictures of me and my family, I even took a picture with my friend and his foster family. When I saw everyone heading back I knew it was time, I kissed Seb goodbye and whispered in his ear, "Come find when it's over." I waved to my family before heading off to start the last day of being a high school student.

Pomp and Circumstance played which was our cue to start the motions we had gone over just this morning. Everyone was in tears and was cheering, but the stadium really got loud when Bruce's parents walked across the stage to get their son's diploma. Everyone knew that Bruce would have been the happiest guy in the world walking across the stage so we cheered for him like he was really here with us. My row was called next and I already knew who I was going to look at; my boyfriend was the one who helped me get through the past year of high school so it was he who deserved my attention. "Grell Nathaniel Sutcliff." My Vice Principal announced my name motioning for me to walk across the stage. The crowd was in an uproar hollering my name and clapping but I only had eyes for Sebastian. I shook my Principal's hand, said thank you and joined my classmates.

Another hour or so passed before we were announced graduates; caps were thrown in the air and the grads dispersed for their diplomas and families. I said one final good bye to all my former teachers one more time before getting my diploma and slipping it into it's case and heading off to find my boyfriend. Everywhere was crowded but I saw Sebastian before he saw me; after sending a quick text that said 'to your left' he saw me and ran straight for me before leaping into my arms crying tears of joy. "I." He kisses my lips as I wrap his legs around my waist. "Am." Kiss. "So." Kiss. "Proud." Kiss. "Of." Kiss. "You." Kiss. "Grell." Kiss. "Nathaniel." Kiss. "Sutcliff." I smile into our last kiss as the sun finally hits the horizon signaling a sunset. "I could not have done it without you baby." I say, shifting him to my back before handing him my cap and diploma and heading off for my family.

I took my time hugging each person before I hugged my grandmother when I saw something that finally pissed me off once too much; my mother snatched my diploma and cap from Sebastian and was quietly yelling at him for running after me when he knew that she was first. "Enough!" I shout pushing Sebastian, who immediately gripped the back of my shirt in fear, protectively before glaring at my parents. What he did next terrified me to no end; he whimpered. _He whimpered!_ "Enough of what?" My mother asked, narrowing her eyes. "You treat Sebastian like shit! Like he means nothing to me! I've over how I'm treated and how he is treated!" I growl, placing my hands behind me as my grandparents moved behind me to show their support.

"That is not true and you know it!" my mother snarls, my step father moved behind her while my siblings stayed in the middle. "I'm done with all of this! I'm moving out and I'll be gone in two days!" I yell finally letting my mother have it. "Grell please, I shouldn't have come." Sebastian pleads into my back, a quiet choke of a sob coming from him. "You had just as much right to be there as they did!" I say, turning to bring him into my arms and wipe away his tears. "You have no where to go." my step father pointed out with a sharp glare. "He will come live with me;; I can help him find work, go to school, get his license and support his relationship." my grandmother says, wrapping an arm around me and my super skinny boyfriend protectively. "Fine! Leave!" my mother screams while tears stream down her face. I sighed, "I'll call my siblings everyday to ask them about school and that's it." My step father chased after my mother and my siblings followed in suit. I was finally free at last.

I hugged my grandmother, "Thank you so much." THe hug was returned tightly, "No problem and we are getting your things tonight so you don't have to go back there." My granddad was talking to Sebastian quietly while he calmed down before he gave me a hug and told me he was proud of me for standing up for my boyfriend and myself. "Seb." was all I said before he threw himself into my arms crying hysterically as his mom drove up getting out her car to make sure he was okay. "what happened?" his mother asks as she strokes Seb's hair soothingly. I relayed the story quickly as I wiped away his tears, kissing his forehead softly. "I'm going to need his help to get packed up tonight and out to Smithfield. Can he do that?" I ask his mother politely as my granddad pulled up with his truck to drive us to my house and help me get my stuff. "Yes he can, and I'll come get you both tomorrow afternoon." Ms. M replies texting Alex what was going on. "Why the both of us?" I ask bewildered.

"I'm taking you both out for your graduation and for protecting my son." she says simply. "Behave and I'll see you tomorrow." Seb hugs his mother before letting her go back to her car to go home. We got into my granddad's truck and headed out; my parents were still parked in the same spot so I had time to get my shit and get out. Sebastian was calm now and was leaning up against me while holding my hand, "I love you Grell." I smile, "I love you too Seb." The drive was quick and it was just us there so we were fast to get upstairs while my grandparents opened up the flat bed of her truck before my granddad joined us and my grandmother backed her truck up to the door. I grabbed trash bags and started stuffing all my clothes into them while Sebastian cleaned off my walls of all art and pictures. My granddad moved everything to the truck as we finished each thing. I cleaned my dresser off into a backpack before grabbing a duffle bag for my books and Seb grabbed my art portfolio and the bag of my bed stuff.

After loading the last items from the garage that included my skateboard, the rest of my books, and my CDs, we locked up and I left my two keys, a note, and my mother's graduation gift along with all the cards she gave me stating how much she loved me. We locked up the flat bed and I helped Seb into the back where my laptop bag and cap and gown sat before getting into the truck. My grandfather waved before speeding off; that's when my parents pulled into the yard and were out of the car fast trying to get my attention but we pulled out of the driveway and sped off for Smithfield. I loosened my tie once we were far enough away from my house, sighing as all the stress from my life slipped away.

* * *

"What do you boys want for dinner?" my grandmother asked as we rolled into town. "Um why don't I cook?" I say hesitantly, hoping she'd let me. She smiles, "No problem. We can get what you'd like to make." I smile as she parks and we get out to go into Farm Fresh; Sebastian was quiet as he laced his fingers with mine sticking close to my side. "Hey you are okay and no one is mad at you love." I say, grabbing a basket and heading for the produce section. He grins before looking at me, "What are you going to make babe?" "An Italian dish you'll love." I reply kissing his nose before grabbing a few baby tomatoes, a green bell pepper, and a onion. He looks at my basket funnily but just followed me around as I made my way to the meat department.

I grab fresh shrimp and crab meat before grabbing fresh mozzarella cheese and heavy cream. The last thing I grab was Alfredo noodles in a bag before we headed for check out and were on our way to my new home while talking about some trivial thing. Once there we closed and locked off the gate so no one would come bother us tonight or tomorrow and started unloading my stuff and placing it in my great grandmother's old room. Everything was put on the bed for the time being and stepped out of my formal clothes and got into shorts and a tank top. Sebastian and my grand mother were talking so I listened in for a bit.

"Sebastian thank you for helping Grell out. He has a hard time with his mother because she doesn't quiet know how to handle his situation."

"I know, he tells me everything that bugs him. I just hate when he cuts or burns himself, I feel so helpless and lost and I don't know how to handle it." A choked sob.

"He still cuts and burns because he isn't used to having a supportive system. Very rarely do I see him by himself because his mother didn't want us getting attached like me and her sister did. I hope he gets better while living out here but you have been the best thing to help get him up everyday."

"He has been such a help to me as well. I know I'm young but I feel loved by him they way you want to feel from your lover. Grell has been a tremendous back board to support me and my decisions. I love him so much ma'am."

"And he loves you, more than anyone I've ever seen him date."

I couldn't take it anymore; I walk in the den with a smile, "Hey babe wanna help me cook?" He grins, "Absolutely love." He kicks off his shoes before coming to help me in the kitchen. Several minutes pass in silence as my veggies were sliced and tossed in a pan with the crab and shrimp with heavy cream and basil. Seb bumps his hip against mine while he stirs the pasta slowly with a grin. I smile and walk up behind him and kiss his neck, "I love you baby. You know that right?" He leans his head back, "I love you too babe and I do." I laugh, "Goof ball." We finished cooking by adding the cooked pasta to the pan and mixing it up before serving it in bowls.

"That is good my grandson." my grandmother compliments as she sets the bowl down on the table. I grin, "Thanks!" Seb kisses my shoulder, "It was." We hear a car pull up and much to our guess, it was my mother banging on the gate. We all stood in front of the door shaking our heads before I closed the door and locked it before closing the den's door and locked it. "Well I'm going to bed. You boys can share the same bed just no funny business and door open." my grandmother says, hugging us both extra tight. "Yes ma'am." I laugh watching her head to bed as we started clean up in the kitchen. After dishes were done, we shut off all the lights and turned on the security system on and headed for my bedroom.

"Well are we going to put everything up?" Seb asks taking his shirt off and tosses it on my bag. "Yeah shouldn't take long." I reply before taking a look at the closet. It was stacked up with cake and muffin boxes and pans but I knew how to organize it to where I had room for all my clothes and my skateboard. So we started there and in no time we had all of my clothes folded on racks in color order and based off type. Next we shifted the dresser with the tv on it against the wall after Sebastian hooked up my Xbox and my stereo system up. I set all of my dresser items up they way I liked and placed my books in the drawers in order of author while Sebastian finished tidying up the topless table cabinet with all the extra boxes and items from the corner of the room.

The very last thing we did was put my art and picture in a safe place and tossed my bed stuff on the bed. Sebastian sat in the middle of my bed in his boxers waiting for me to change and finish brushing my teeth. I stretched in place before crawling on the bed with my Xbox controller in hand, "So what do you want to watch tonight?" He shrugged, "You fucking me." I smirk, "That was the plan but I need to put something on to hide your voice baka." He smirks crawling down my body, "Pick something action packed or scary and I'll get you hard." He rubbed me through my boxers lewdly as I turned on my Netflix account and put on Doctor Who because my grandmother knew I loved Doctor Who. I groaned as he pulled my cock out of my boxers stroking my shaft with quick hard strokes, making me hard almost instantly.

"Fuck Sebastian." I moan, bucking my hips needingly. He smirks at me before taking my cock in his mouth, deepthroating me in one go. "Mmmmm ngh Seb." I whimper, gripping his hair tightly as he bobbed his head quickly and sucked hard. I knew if he kept this up I'd cum in his mouth too soon, "Baby I'm gonna ahhhh cum." I groan, trying to pull his mouth away but to no avail. "Cum all in my mouth Grell." He whispers before sucking hard on my tip. That was all I needed to cum in his mouth, "Ahhhhhh nghhhhhhh babyyy." I bucked my hips as I rode my orgasm out in his mouth. He releases my soft cock, kissing up my chest to my lips thrusting his cum coat tongue into my mouth. "Mmmm you are so yummy." Sebastian says laying himself out on my bed before removing his boxers to free his solid dick.

The Doctor was talking with the Doctor as I kissed down Sebastian's chest waisting no time in lubricating my cock with my spit and pressing myself to his entrance, but not in. "Beg for my cock pretty boy and beg good and for what you want exactly." I growl in his ear, planting my hands on the bed. "Mmmm fuck me baby, fuck me with that big fat dick and pound into me until I can't walk or move. Please baby I need it so very badly that big juicy cock in my tight little ass." he begs wrapping his arms around my neck. I rammed into him all the way and kept ramming him, keeping the pace hard and rough the way he liked it and the way I had grown used to.

"Fuck Grell ahhhh mmmm ngh ahhhh." He pants in my ear, fisting my hair and pulling my face closer to his neck. I kiss and suck on all the right spots on his neck, moaning quietly as I drove myself deeper into his tight passage. "Fuck ahhh mmmmm ngh shit ahhh fucking Christ mmmmm Grell." Sebastian moans again, wrapping his legs around my hips. I speed myself up and moan his name in his ear before kissing him deeply and passionately. We kept up the pace and before we knew it we were on the verge of climax. "Fuck ahhhh mmmm ngh Seb ahhh I'm gonna cum babe." I pant in his ear, trying to keep quiet but needed to hear his voice. "Ahhhhh mmmmm ngh me too baby ahhh fuck." He moans, biting my ear and clawing up my back while breaking skin. My back flared up in pain but it drove me over the edge; "Sebastian ahhhhhh." I gasped as I spilled my seed into him, filling him to the brim. "Ahhhhh Grell mmmmmm fuck." He whimpered, pushing his hips down to meet my thrusts. "Cum Seb." I whispered, licking the shell of his ear. Sebastian arched his back as he came all over us, "Grell nghhh." I pulled out giving us a chance to calm down as we came off our highs.

"Grell?" Sebastian asked concerned, sitting up. I was hunched over, taking shuddering breaths as blood rolled down my back. "Oh my god I'm so sorry baby." Sebastian says quietly. He gets up and grabs a hand towel from my closet to clean us up of cum and blood; "It's okay babe." I say as he wipes up the blood slowly and gently before hiding the towel in my pile of dirty laundry. I stretch and retrieve two pairs of boxers, a pair of shorts, and two tee shirts; I hand the shirt and boxers to him while I put on the boxers and shorts. After we were dressed we put on some anime and cuddled up together under several blankets; I wrapped my arms around his torso and pulled him flat against me, snuggling into his neck, "I love you baby." He laces his fingers with mine, "I love you too babe."

* * *

So since this chapter is long enough already I will be splitting this into two parts for the sake of you guys not having to read forever! So favorite, review and follow and I shall see you in the next chapter! 3


	15. Chapter 14: Graduation and Grad party p2

Chapter 14: Graduation and Grad Party p2

Disclaimer: Don't fucking own it

This chapter's song is '_Happy' by Pharrell Williams._

* * *

Sebastian's POV

I was warm and being held close by strong muscled arms while my head rested on a chest. Of course it was my boyfriend's chest but Grell was unlike any person I had ever been with; he treated me right and never ever hurt me in any way shape or fashion. Grell was handsome and kind when I met him and he is always that way, which is totally corny and sweet. We were currently in his new bed at his grandmother's home due to the fact that he had moved out and was currently looking for work in the town of Smithfield.

I looked at my phone and it was quarter to noon; I look up at him and start kissing his chest in swift pecks, "Baby time to get up." He groans and rolls over, covering up in his comforter. I pout and poke his side, "Get up babe." One eye opened with a glare looking straight at me, "What time is it?" I kiss his cheek, "Quarter to noon baby, mom will be here soon and you need to shower and get dressed." Grell stretches out like a cat before sitting up and grabbing his glasses, "Alright I'm up, I'm up." I grin before sitting in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck.

He brushes his hair to the side like normal, giving me a goofy grin, "What time will she be here?" I look at the last message from my mom, "Around two thirty. You need to shower; I'm stealing some clothes to wear and I'll make you breakfast while you do that and get dressed." Grell kisses my neck, "Shower with me babe?" I groan, "Grell don't, you know I get hard fast and I am not walking out of this room with a hard on." The bastard grinned, slipping his nimble fingers into my boxers to tease my cock, "I will drink all your cum baby. Let me suck you off so you can go get ready and me too."

I moan, bucking my hips, "Fine baby but be quick about it." Indeed he was; I was flipped onto my back while he pulled out my already hard cock, stroking hard and fast. If it was one thing Grell was good at it was getting me off quickly and quietly, "Ahhh mmmmm ngh." His warm, wet mouth felt good on my searing heat as his tongue ran the length of it as he bobbed his head fast. "Grell ahhh faster." I pant, bucking my hips for more of my boyfriend's mouth. He complied and sucked harder and bobbed his head faster, "Ahhh ngh mm fuck ah shit fuck ahhh." Grell raked his teeth down the length of my cock and I was a goner; "Mmmmmmmmmm nghhh ahhhhhh Grell." I moan his name through my lip biting, spilling my seed into his ready and willing mouth as I clenched his hair.

Grell licked my cock clean before standing up, "Mmm salty and sweet. My favorite." I smile, "Shower idiot."

* * *

Grell's POV

I turn the shower on hot and a small fraction of cold as I stripped out of my boxers and things that couldn't get wet. I showered and jacked off quickly so I could join my fiance and grandmother for breakfast; I sigh as I look at my cuts and burns thinking about my life. Seb had helped me through it all, so had my grandmother and aunt but mostly Seb because he found the broken little boy inside. And even though we had sex or sex like acts a lot more than normal people, there were moments when I swore he'd break my heart if he was any cuter to me.

Our love was so twisted and different that I never knew what to expect next, but that made it amazing and unforgettable. I towel dried myself quickly and slipped into my tighter underwear and my red skinny jeans with all the tears and chains in it. I spiked my hair up before putting all my jewelry back on and heading back to my room to get a few more things. I slipped on my high tops and glasses before grabbing my Fall Out Boy tank top, wallet and keys and heading for the den. Sebastian was already sitting in my great grandmother's chair waiting for me with bacon and eggs having small talk with my grandmother.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world." I say, kissing his forehead. "Grell did you take your medicine?" Sebastian asked very seriously. I blanched, "How do you know about that?" He sighed, "Grell I saw the bottle when we unpacked and i didn't want to be nosy but your grandmother explained what they were. Did you take them?" I walked back to my room and grabbed my bottle, before pulling two out and put the bottle back, "I am now Seb." I swallowed both pills with my morning coffee before sitting on the floor in front of him. I was currently taking Lexapro which was medicine to treat my depression and help manage my panic attacks which I got quiet often, especially in public places with people I don't know.

"Thank you baby." he replies, feeding me a piece of bacon. I smiled, "I haven't been taking them for almost a week now." "Grell your doctor told you you can't do that or you'll give yourself a massive panic attack and possibly become suicidal over time. You have to take them every day and I'm very serious young man." my grandmother says sternly over her laptop. "Yes ma'am." I say respectfully.

Sebastian lifted my chin, "I worry about you a lot Grell and if you are supposed to be taking these then you need to stay on top of it. I can't lose you, I don't know what I'd do without you handsome." He caressed my cheek as I leaned up to kiss his nose, "I promise I'll take better care of myself Sebastian." My favorite smile came across handsome features, "Good, I can't have my fiance giving up on me." I paled as my grandmother gasped, "Wait a minute. You proposed to him? When?" I smiled, "When I came home from Florida, that was his gift from me." "Are you sure you are ready for that sweetie?" she asks uncertainly. I look up at Sebastian, "Yes. He is the only thing I want and need for the rest of my life, as long as he wishes for me to be at his side." Seb huffs, "Grell not this again; I told you I will always want you by my side. No matter what."

"I know baby and I intend to stick around." I laugh giving him a sweet kiss. "Well as long as you treat each other right you have my support." my grandmother muses before going back to her office to work. We spent the rest of the morning and part of the afternoon playing on my Xbox while we waited for his mom to show up. "You totally cheated! Asshole!" Sebastian punches my leg causing me to yelp. "Sebastian you can't cheat at this! It's fucking Tetris for christ sakes! Damn bitch." I say, setting my controller on the dresser.

"Hey that's not nice." Sebastian pouts. He was so adorable when he pouted, "Aw you'll be okay angel." His phone goes off so he answers, "Hey mom. Yeah the large wood gate. Grell will come open it. Okay bye." I smile and slip my high tops back on and my tank top on before heading out into the sunshine to let my mother-in-law to be in.

(Listen to the song 'Why Not' by Jonsi from We Bought A Zoo right now)

I waved before opening the gate, allowing her to pull in before closing it quickly and heading back for the house. The sun was completely unblocked and the breeze was gentle and light causing me to stop in the middle of the grass and just breathe. The air was crisp and clean and I felt free as can be; "Grell." I hear Sebastian say from the porch. I hold my hand out to him to which he came to me quickly but I just wanted to enjoy him, my world. I spun him around before picking him up and swinging him about laughing loudly and happily.

I set him down before picking him up at his knees as the wind picked up again, ruffling his hair. Sebastian smiled and laughed as we tumbled down to the grass full of happiness and freeness. I looked into his red eyes and smiled, "I love you so much Sebastian." He looked at me with the one look that made me melt, "You are the most important thing in the world to me Grell." I rested my forehead on his as the wind died down but the sun kept shinning on us as if Athena was giving us her blessing of a happy life together. "Hey kiss you two!" my mother-in-law shouted from the car. She had her camera and was taking pictures of us in pure joy.

His hand came to cup my face as I brushed my nose against his, "I love you." He grins, "I love you." We meet in the most passionate kiss yet, this was the moment. The moment that would change the course of my life forever, this kiss showed how this would end. We would end in utter happiness and old as hell in each other's arms. "Alright you two lets head out!" His mom shouts with a smile. I pick my fiance up bridal style and head for the car with a smile that made my heart swell. "You be safe and try to be home before eight Grell." my grandmother says as I come out of the house with my wallet and keys. I kiss her on the cheek, "I will Nana I promise."

I walk to the gate and open it motioning for Ms. M to leave while I closed and locked the gate before hoping over and getting in the backseat next to Seb. We buckled up and rolled all the windows down as we drove faster and faster down the widening back roads, enjoying our life together.

(End Song)

* * *

"So let's go eat and then you boys can do whatever you wish. Dinner at the house tonight and I'll take Grell home." Ms. M was locking up the car as we stood next to each other listening intently. We were going to the mall but we were eating lunch at a Mexican place just a short walk from the mall. I wrapped my arm around Seb and settled my hand in his pocket while he wrapped his arm around my hips and slid his thumb into my belt loop casually. I loved it when he did that, I felt like I belonged to him and that this was my place in life.

We were sat at a table outside in the warm sun, me and Seb sitting next to each other on the bench while his mom sat in the chair across from us. Our hands were joined under the table as we ordered drinks, "I'll have Sweet tea." I motioned to his mom, "I'll have Pepsi." I smile at the waiter, "I'll have Mountain Dew." And the waiter was gone and back in a flash with our drinks before leaving again.

I contemplated on what I was craving and went for spinach enchiladas with beans and rice; Seb got the same thing except beef instead of spinach. His mom got a stuffed burrito with beans and rice. While we waited we munched on chips and dip before mom pulled out a bag, "For graduation we got you this." I smiled grabbing the card first, "Thank you, you really didn't have to." The card was pretty epic and it made my heart swell because I felt like I belonged. I pulled out two pillow cases that were adorned with skulls and roses with green fringe, "Oh my god I can't wait to use these! Thank you!" I kissed Seb's cheek before getting up to hug his mom.

"You're welcome Grell." Ms. M replies as I take my seat next to Seb, putting all my things back into the bag while placing the money in my wallet for safe keeping. My fiance laced his fingers with my left hand after wrapping his arm around my waist; Sebastian was a tiny bit possessive but only with me. I however I was extremely possessive of Sebastian because I loved him and was scared to lose my reason to live. Our food was brought to the table swiftly and efficiently, Enjoy and let us know if you need anything else." We ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the sun and breeze before mom spoke, "So we finish up and then you boys can do what you'd please and we meet back in the food court at four thirty so we can head home for dinner."

I nod with a mouthful of spinach and rice while Sebastian replies with, "Okay mom." WE boxed up the rest of our food, put in the car and headed for the mall, hips attached. To be honest I loved it when he was possessive because I felt like I belonged to him and only him and it was also a warning sign for other males to stay away from me. Sebastian on the other hand loved it when I got extremely possessive in front of people and it turned him on to the point of pain.

"So where to first my frosty prince?" I say teasingly, kissing his cheek. He smiles, "Let's hit Hot Topic then Spencer's and finally fye. Then we can go where you want to go my hot headed knight." I smirked before leading him to HT, one of our favorite stores. Once there we separated and went our ways, Seb looking for clothes and a belt while I searched for figurines for my dresser and black nail polish. "Baby!" he shouted in my ear. "FUCK! Sebastian Lee what is it?" I say heatedly. Seb holds up a joker belt and matching belt buckle.

"Do you have enough for that and your jeans babe?" I chuckle. He looked crestfallen, "No just my jeans. Thought it was cool though." I smiled, taking the belt and buckle from my boyfriend, "I got it." He started panicking, "NO! Grell please you don't have to." I pulled him into a silencing kiss, sucking on his lower lip; he moaned and returned the kiss with much fevor. I pulled back and smiled, "I've got it." He bites his lip but doesn't argue with me as I continue looking at figurines; I grab three boxes before heading for check out. I winded up getting a bottle of black nail polish, Seb's belt and buckle, a fedora, and Joker, Harley Quinn, and Loki figurines. Sebastian got his jeans and a Assassin's Creed necklace; I spent a hundred and five while Seb spent forty. We left and headed for the less crowded Spencer's that was right across from HT.

"Hey guys welcome! COme get me if you need anything." the sales girl says, giving me a wink. We walked around and kinda talked while we checked out every inch of that store and I grew flustered when we started looking at the sex toys in the back. "It's not that bad babe." Seb teases, running his hands over my chest sensually. I grin, "I know what I"m getting from here but I already have some things coming in." Sebastian arched his eyebrow but didn't ask questions, only grinned when I grabbed handcuffs and a riding crop.

I smirked and lead my boyfriend to the check out with my new Doctor Who wallet and an Assassin's Creed beanie for Seb. "That it handsome?" the girl asks, obviously flirting heavily. I knew Sebastian was growing possessive by the second and it was sexy, "Yeah that's it." I pulled out my wallet and gave her a fifty to cover the forty seven I spent; "So you doin' anything after six tonight?" she asked, that was all it took to make Sebastian snap. He grab me by my collar that usually sat comfortably on my neck and shoved his lips to mine forcefully and dominantly. I grabbed his hips and allowed him to control me anyway he wanted; after a second or two, Sebastian looked to the stunned girl and sneered, "Yeah he'll be bending me over my desk and fucking my brains out. Problem? Thought not bitch!" He grabbed my bag and my belt and pulled me out of the store as I shouted, "I'm sorry but not really! Have a nice night ma'am!"

Sebastian kept pulling me with him until I made him stop; "Sebastian stop!" I say hotly. Sebastian rounded on me, "Why?! So every woman can stop and flirt with you!? So you can give them false hope just for your sexual pleasure!? No Grell!" He turned to run off but I grabbed him and pulled him to me, his fists pounding on my scarred chest. "Let go of me!" I shake my head, trying not to cry, "No. I"ll never let you go ever no matter what."

His fist slowed as he began to shake and cry, "Why?" I let my tears fall, not caring who saw us, "Because no matter what you are my lover, my mate, my world. If I lose you I lose my will to live. That's why I asked you to marry me Seb, I can't live without you ever. The moment we cease to be a couple is the moment I cease to exist." He looked up at me, "I love you." I smile, wiping away his tears, "And I love you Mr. Michaelis." I kissed his forehead before picking up our bags, lacing my fingers with his, "Let's enjoy our time together Sebastian." He smiled, "Yes sir."

* * *

I winded up spending over four hundred dollars but I was happy because my boyfriend was happy. In fye I bought two key holders for us, and for Sebastian I got the full collectors set of Attack on Titan, a Heartless tee shirt, new headphones, Rocky Horror Picture Show, and, the one item I placed an order for that would be shipped to me, a brand new Hp Windows 8 laptop with McAFee and Windows installed for our anniversary this month. For myself I got a couple cds, the Chucky collection, and a Heartless hoodie. I spent four hundred and sixty-seven dollars at the mall of my one thousand and three hundred dollars.

"You have one generous boyfriend dude." the guy behind the counter states bagging up all our stuff. Sebastian clings to my arm, "Yes I do but he didn't have to do any of it, he just spoils me just like he did when he got my engagement ring." The man grins, "Nice!" I grin, "Yeah I love giving him the things he wants." I grabbed the bag so Sebastian wouldn't dig through it; the papers were in my hoodie but I still didn't trust it, I didn't want him to find out ahead of schedule. "You guys have a great day!" the guy shouted as we left.

"Text your mom and have her meet us at the piercing place next to the food court." I say to Seb. He does as I ask; his mother responded with 'K' a moment or two later. "So wanna get a piercing with me babe?" I ask with a mischievous grin. Seb bit his lip, "Yeah why not?" Ms. M was standing there confused as to why we were there and why we had so many bags, "What the hell Grell and Sebastian?" I grinned, "Ma'am I spoiled your son, trust me he'll take it all out once we are home. Want to get a piercing with us?" SHe shook her head with a grin, "Seb you better thank your boyfriend! And nah I'll watch."

He giggled as we walked in, "I did mom trust me I did." A woman named Jenna came up to me and asked how she could help us today. I grinned, "Babe what would you like?" He contemplated before looking to his mom, "Industrial?" Ms. M sighed, "Fine by me. You've been wanting them done for a while now." "So two industrials for my fiance, and for myself I want four done." I say to Jenna, handing our bags to his mom gratefully. "Alright let's get you two set down then." They placed us in two chairs, side by side while they got to work on Seb. Jenna turned to me, sterilizing my face and ears, "What do you want done?" I grin, "Snake bites, my belly button, one industrial, and my left eyebrow."

Jenna grins, "Oh I'm gonna hook you up." And that she did, I got all of them done at once, in one go so I didn't have to sit there for long. I had a silver bar industrial, a green bar in my eyebrow, red snake bites, and a purple bar in my belly button. "Hey I'm gonna pay and I'll be right out." I say to Seb and his mom, who both left quickly in a rush to leave the loud parlor. I looked at Jenna, "I need one more done. But I'd rather my fiance's mom not be here to hear it." She nodded, "Let me guess, your dick?" I smirked, "Yep. But the one that goess around the head of my cock, enough room so I'm no constricting it when i'm hard." Jenna laughs, "A cock ring, got it."

Another painful minute later, I had my last piercing done and all paid for and I was out the door. 'Thank god she put a thin cold strip around the piercing cause that hurt! But she said the swelling will go down fast and I can fuck Seb tonight before going home.' I thought to myself as I rejoined my boyfriend and mother in law to go home for dinner.

* * *

Once back at Sebastian's place, we pulled out all our things to show off to his family. "Hey mom could I talk to you for a second?" I asked as Seb talked with his brother about his new jeans. "Of course." she responded, leading me into the kitchen. I leaned up against the counter opposite of her, "Our anniversary is this month and I got something for Seb that isn't in our bags. I got him a new Hp Windows 8 laptop with McAFee and windows already installed, the covering on it is Assassin's Creed and came with a mouse and mouse pad." His mother's jaw was hanging wide open, "Grell please tell me you're joking and that you did not spend that kind of money."

I shook my head, "I got a really good deal because of my connections in the Hp lab. A six hundred dollar laptop for only a hundred and sixty." I handed the order slip to her, "For safe keeping, my only request is that you let me see him on our anniversary." She nodded, putting the paper on the counter, "You love him don't you?" I nod, "Yes I love your son very much, and this is not a way for me to take advantage of him. I love him more than my own life and I want his happiness above all else in my life." "Good than I expect you to be here before he is up." She says, hugging me tightly. I hug back just as tight, "I will I promise."

"Hey babe movie?" Seb asks, rounding the corner as we separated. "Totally, let's watch Rocky Horror." I say scooping him up and throwing him over my shoulder before grabbing our bags and heading upstairs. "Dinner at seven boys." Alex says, heading back into the computer room. I kick Seb's door closed slightly and threw him on the bed, droppin our bags by his dresser. I took off my shoes before crushing my lips to his in a much needed intensity.

Before I knew what was happening our shirts had been removed and Seb was working on my pants and belt, "Whoa baby movie, we need back ground noise." He shoved me backwards before doing as I asked quickly as I removed my belt and put it on top of my shirt. The movie started up quickly and was put on full screen before Seb was back on his bed undoing my pants with his teeth. "Fuck babe that's sexy." I say, growing hard in under a minute.

He pulls out my hard cock gasping, "Oh you naughty boy." My hard cock was adorned with an ice blue cock ring that had gone in with ease and was feeling just fine, "I knew you were into this so I got one for you." He wasted no time in taking my cock into his mouth, moaning around it as he swallowed it whole. Skin met skin, lips kissed a fiery kiss, and Sebastian was brutally fucked by me. An half hour had passed and we had both finished and were now snuggled up in bed finishing up Rocky Horror before dinner. I laid on my stomach with one arm around Seb, who watched the movie while I dozed off for a bit.

* * *

"Thank you for taking me out today. I appreciate it." I say as we pull into the driveway of my home. Ms. M nodded tiredly, "No problem. We'll no doubt see you next weekend?" I nod, "Yeah I'll have my grandmother drop me off and I'll just come hang out and help out where I'm needed." She nods as we get out of the car, Seb holding my hand, "Thank you baby for today." I smiled kissing him passionately, "Good night my Prince." He kissed me back lustfully, "Good night my King."

* * *

Hey guys! Long chapter but now we are going to hit a major time skip not the coming up chapter but the one after it. It is time to get on the road of adult hood for my lovers here! Leave a review and follow it up! Love you guys!


	16. Chapter 15: Beach Date and Kids?

Chapter 15: Beach Date and Kids?

Disclaimer I don't own it!

Hey you guys so last chapter in the teenage years because now we are going to explore life between the two lovers when they are free to make any decisions they want. Kids will be discussed in this chapter so for all of those who are down for some love kids! 3 I'm so ready to get this started!

Anywho shout out to all of those who have reviewed and followed and Favorited! You guys are epic and I hope you share this story!

This chapter contains sex, sex, sex, and more sex! :D And of course fluff, promises and bunches of kisses!

The chapter's song is _'Topsy Turvy' by Family Force 5._

* * *

"So you are spending the weekend out there?" My Nana asked as I packed my duffle bag and wrapped the box containing my fiance's gift. I smile, "Yes I am but I am sleeping on the couch in the living room and his mom's room is right next to the couch. I will not be in the same bed as Sebastian." She nods, taking a seat on my freshly made bed, "Okay, I'm just making sure that you are being careful and doing the right thing." I sit next to her, "Don't worry Nana, I'm a proper gentleman. I will conduct myself in that way at all times."

SHe grips my knee in a loving manner, "Well! Finish up and I'll get the truck ready." I smile, "Yes ma'am!" All that was left was for me to grab my toiletries and my hoodie; the last thing I grabbed was a jar that was for his mom. The house was locked up, truck was packed, and we were ready to get to Portsmouth on a bright sunny seven am Saturday. The drive was smooth and relaxing as we listened to country music, I was dressed in trunks, black flip flops, and a Assassin's Creed tank top while my head adorned a Walking Dead snap back.

We got there with ease and I texted Jack as we pulled up at the end of the street so Seb didn't hear the truck door. "I'll have his mom drive me home Sunday evening. I have my lap top so I can go to class tonight and tomorrow morning while everyone is sleeping still." I say, getting my dufflebag from the backseat. Nana nods, "Good job kid! Enjoy yourself and give me a call if you need me." I hug her tightly and give her a kiss on the cheek, "I will Nana"

I shut the door and she pulled off as I walked down the dead end street, seeing Jack on the porch waiting for me. "Hey Grell." Jack greets as I walk up the porch, holding out his hand. I shake it firmly, "Hey Jack. Seb up yet?" He shakes his head, "I was actually gonna make breakfast; wanna help?" I grin, "Totally." We stepped into the house closing the door quietly while setting my bag on the couch. Jack leads me into the kitchen where we start making food for everyone effortlessly and efficiently; "So you ready for the beach?" Jack asks as we make plates for Alex, Mom, and Seb. I nod taking care to get all the things Seb liked, "Yeah I've been looking forward to it for two weeks now."

"Jack who are you talking to- oh" It was mom who walked in on us, giving us a grin. Jack handed mom a plate while holding Alex's and his, "Yeah he's been here since eight, he made food with me and he's gonna go wake Seb up while we get Alex up." I grin, "Hey mom." She kisses Jack's forehead, "Thanks kid and hey punk." They walk back to her room while I head upstairs to my boyfriends room with a plate of yumminess and the plate of food. (See what I did there ;D)

I opened his door silently and take one look at him, I swear I thought my heart was going to melt at the sight. Seb was curled up in bed with my hoodie and the dog I gave him for V-day; I took a seat on his hips, one leg on each side as I sat down completely. This made him squirm a little but he opened his eyes slowly before they grew wide at the sight of me on top of him. "Grell?! What are you doing here?" He nearly shouts but doesn't as he finally takes notice of the plate in my hand. "Oh it's our anniversary so I figured why not romantic breakfast in bed, then an afternoon at the beach, a sunset walk on said beach and finally dinner and a movie with cuddles, a gift, and me spending the weekend here." I shrug nonchalantly, nibbling a piece of bacon. His face lights up, "This is the best anniversary yet!" He sits up and wraps his arms around my waist, nuzzling my stomach fondly.

"Eat. We have to clean up and get mom off to work." I say, swallowing the salty bacon. He nods, pulling my trunks down; "Whoa what are you doing?" I asked in a stressed whisper. The bastard had the audacity to grin at me, "You said eat. This is what I want for breakfast. Plus I get milk and meat all at once." Those dirty words coming out of his mouth drove me nuts and made my cock grow hard instantly, "Mmmmmm then go ahead." Seb grinned before taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and flicking the ring around it. "Ahh." I suck in a deep breath , trying not to thrust into his mouth too much.

He looked up through his long lashes at me before taking all of my cock into his mouth, sucking hard and long. I bite my lip trying to be quiet as I set the plate down on his nightstand and get a good grip on his hair before I start thrusting hard and fast into his awaiting mouth. "Mmmm that's right take my cock like a good boy." I sneer, thrusting harder and deeper. Sebastian moans as he grips my hips, swallowing each time I'm buried in his mouth and sucking hard as I pull out. The feeling was incredible; so hot, wet and slick as I slid my dick in and out with ease. "Fuck ahh i'm gonna cum." I whisper, biting my lip hard enough to draw blood.

Seb rakes his teeth across my cock before pulling the ring hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to rip it out as he stroked his own cock behind me. I whimper as I cum in his mouth, my seed gushing into the cavern that was dying for it. I grabbed Seb's hand to stop him from cumming just yet, "Let me finish." I readjust my trunks and bury him in me in one fluid motion, moaning quietly. Placing my hands on his chest, I ride Sebastian's cock hard and fast trying to get him to cum quickly. "Grell please god please." He pants thrusting harder. I slam my ass down, his large cock hitting my secret place causing me to bite his shoulder to prevent my voice from being heard, "Fuck I just came again baby." Seb groans as he releases his seed into me, coating my insides white before pulling out.

I lick up the blood from the bite mark as I lifted myself up and off his cock before I pulled my trunks back up and tucked my cock away. "Thank you baby." Seb says seductively, biting his finger tip. I smirk, "For real now, eat your breakfast so we can clean up." He did as I asked, scarfing it down before getting up out of bed. I helped him clean up our 'breakfast' mess before he got dressed in trunks and with that we headed back downstairs to clean up the kitchen.

"Good morning Jack." Seb says as he puts leftovers in containers and into the fridge. "Hey Seb." Jack replies as he stacks up the dishes next to the sink while I started making dish water. We worked in utter silence as we cleaned; it took only thirty minutes before the kitchen looked pristine and immaculate like it did when I arrived. Mom walked in just as Jack put the towels in the washer and I set Mom's jar of moonshine on the table, "Looks good you guys. And thanks for the moonshine punk." She ruffled my hair as she put the jar in the freezer before making her lunch for work, to which we left her be in the kitchen while Jack got dressed and Seb got his stuff together upstairs.

I slid my phone shut as Sebastian came downstairs and plopped in my lap before I put the device in my pocket. "Who are you texting?" he asked, running his fingers through my hair lovingly. "No one my love." I respond as I rub circles on his thigh. Seb cocks an eyebrow, "Really?" I nod, kissing his cheek, "Really." He said nothing more but I knew him like the back of my hand and I knew he was hurt and jealous. "Sebastian it was my grandmother." I sigh before looking him in the eye sternly. He shrugged, "I'm sorry I just want to know who is stealing your attention away from me." I shake my head, "No one. You have my undivided attention baby and it's my Nana I have to keep in contact in case she needs me."

He nods, "I'm sorry for being nosy baby." I smile, "You have every right to know." Seb kisses me tenderly before curling up on my chest while we waited to leave for the beach.

* * *

The drive to the beach was quiet and peaceful as we listened to music and watched the cars around us. Jack was up front with Alex while Seb was cuddled up to me in the back seat with his head resting on my shoulder. I was excited to be there for the weekend and even more excited that it was our anniversary.; _'I hope he likes his gift and doesn't get mad that I spent so much.' _I think to myself as I kiss the top of his head lovingly. He mewled quietly, "I love you baby." I smile, squeezing him tight around the waist, "I love you too sweetheart."

We found a shady space to park so the truck wouldn't be scorching when we decided to leave for the day. Jack grabbed a bag here and there while Alex grabbed the cooler which left my boyfriend and I with a back pack. Seb put the pack on his back and I gave my boyfriend a piggy back ride to the beach; "You are so dorkishly corny dear." Seb laughs in my ear. I smile, "I know but you love it."

he kisses my ear, "I love everything about you my Dark King." I grin at the nickname as my toes find sand causing me to sigh in delight as the warm sand ran over my feet. Seb laughed at my reaction to the sand as he rubbed my chest lovingly and slowly as we headed for the ocean and softer sand. "Right here should be good boys." Alex says, setting the cooler down just before the break between soft sand and watered sand. Jack set the bags down next to it before removing his shirt and shoes and heading for the water with his surf board.

I smile and set Seb down before stretching out on my tip toes; "Hey I'm not that heavy!" Seb growls, punching my back. "Ow! Asshole! I needed to pop my back!" I shout stepping up to him and towering over him dominantly. He looked up at me and I saw fear in his eyes, the one thing I hated seeing in those gorgeous red eyes that usually held love and adoration for me. I instantly felt horrible especially with Alex watching us so closely, "I'm sorry Sebastian."

I ripped my shirt off before stalking down to the water in anger. I was always quick to lose my temper and assert my dominance over him and I knew it was going to split us apart one day. I felt arms around my ribs, hands flat against my chest and a head against my back a moment later followed by steady breathing against my shoulder as the breeze whipped around us and the waves crashed against the ground. "Grell I 'm sorry I shouldn't have just assumed that you were in pain."

I turn to face him as the wind whips around me, "This is not your fault." Sebastian looks in my eyes will tear-filled ones, "How? How is it not my fault? Tell m-mmmm." I slammed my lips to his in a searing kiss, shutting him up effectively as I bite his lower lip. Seb wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me back deeply as his fingers wrapped themselves in my hair. I cupped his face as I pulled away gently, "It is my fault, I was quick to get angry and dominate you like I always do. I am sorry."

He smiled my favorite smile, "You are forgiven my Dark King." I smile, giving him a light kiss, "Let's go swimming my love." Seb giggled, "I'll join you out there in a moment." I dove into the cool ocean water drifting to the part where the waves weren't crashing on my head as I watched my boyfriend tread through the water to come to me. I smiled before diving under the water for a moment or two; as I popped up I saw Seb looking the left and right. _'Perfect.'_ I thought to myself as I swam up behind him wrapping my arms around him. He gasped and I grinned, "I've got you my Frosty Prince."

He melted into my touch as I led him into the warm water, turning around in them to see me properly. "You are very handsome with a wet head baby." he said seductively, running his hands up my chest, pinching and twisting my nipples. I bite my lip hard, making it bleed a little, "Fuck Sebastian." He grinned, grinding himself into my abdomen, "Mmm yes master?" I grinned, "I fucking love it when you are submissive to me. And I love it when you grind the massive cock into my stomach pet."

Sebastian licks the shell of my ear, "Master please." His voice was husky and laced with lust while maintaining the whiny nature that he always had when he was my sub. I slide my hand though the now loose trunks to wrap my fingers around his growing cock, "Please what pet?" He mewls in my ear like a good little boy, "Master please fuck me in my tight ass, stroke my cock till I cum in this water and all over you. Please I need your cock master." My cock tightened at his words and so did my hand, "Yes my pet."

I slid my hand from his cock to his ass, massaging his pucker before slowly plunging one finger into him to prepare his ass for my cock. Seb groans, gripping my shoulders, "More master." I smile, "Saltwater makes your entrance tighter than normal Sebastian. I have to prepare you a bit more than usual so I really don't hurt you more than what is necessary." He bites my lip before tugging on it roughly, "I don't care how much it hurts, fuck me master." I grin, "I forget you are a masochist when i'm in charge. Fine have it your way my masochistic pet." I shift his trunks down giving me enough room to fuck him without being suspicious.

"Hug me and brace yourself." I whisper in his ear, positioning myself at his entrance. He did as I asked and I plunged myself into him all the way without hesitating. His nails dug into my shoulders and cried out lowly while arching his back which in turn pressed his chest to mine needingly. I moan at the tightness, thrusting slowly at first but gaining speed as I grip the ocean floor with my feet. "Fuck ahhhh master deeper." Seb pants in my ear while kissing my neck so we didn't look weird. I shifted his body slightly so my cock slid deeper into him and hit his bundle of nerves gently.

Seb's fingers held my hair tightly as he kissed me hard and long while I thrusted in him harder. I groan as I pull from his lips feeling the coil in my belly tighten as I hit his prostate with each thrust. Sebastian was coming undone in my arms with every thrust, moaning like a whore and squirming like a fish out of water, "Grell ahhh fuck I'm ahhh mmm nghhh gonna ahhh cum mmm shit." I just smile and deliver one more powerful thrust; Seb slammed his lips to mine as he came in the ocean and clamped down on my cock. "Ahhhh mmmmm." I moan as I release myself in him.

Of course he smiles and hugs me tightly before lifting himself off me and adjusting his trunks on his narrow hips, "Well we can cross that off the list now." I grin, adjusting my trunks, "Mhm sex at the beach is done. But this would also count as exhibitionism correct?" Seb blushes furiously red, "Yes it would Grell." I smile and shift him to my back before heading for the shore, "Excellent." Alex and Jack were working on surfing as I carried him to our towels and water bottles; The sky started to spin as I set Seb down but I wasn't strong enough to stand any longer.

I fell into the stand, hyperventilating and my vision was going dark. "Grell! What's happening?!" I hear Sebastian shout, his hands cold against heated skin. I don't know how but I managed to get a word or two out of my mouth, "Panic...attack..." I hear more voices as my vision fades and then silence.

* * *

_4 hours later..._

"Is he going to be okay?" a woman asks. I heard voices but I didn't want to open my eyes yet so I listened. "Yes but his iron count is too low and he isn't eating enough. We did a quick search of the contents of his stomach and we found what looks like bacon and eggs and some fluids. Ms. York if he has another panic attack like this one it may turn into something much worse." a man replied, must have been my doctor. I knew I was eating but apparently not enough; '_How could they get worse? Like strokes? Seizures?'_ I think to myself.

"Can I see him Ms. York?" It was Sebastian! "Yes of course! All of you can." she replied. I felt another hand in mine and lips upon my forehead, it was Seb, "Please wake up Grell." I open my eyes slowly to meet his tear-stained cheeks; I reached up and brushed the tears off of his cheeks, "Please don't cry. I'm okay." He gasped before hugging me around my neck tightly, "Baka! You scared the shit out of me!" I wrapped my arms around him and looked to see who was with us; Sebastian, my Nana, Alex, Jack, Mom, Unny, and my doctor, William. "Hey guys." I say over Seb's shoulder, looking at my Nana with a small smile. They all approached my bed and patted my legs while Seb situated himself in my arms and placed his right ear over my heart. "You scared us all Grell, you've not been taking care of yourself." Undertaker says in a very serious tone which meant I was in for it and I knew it.

"I'm trying." I say in a small voice. Undertaker flicks my nose, "You are not trying hard enough!" That pissed me off, "Fuck you bastard! I try every day! I can't help it if I can't keep it down! The most I keep down is lunch or dinner! I am taking my medicine and eating if my stomach allows it!" I was pissed that no one believed me and thought I was doing it on purpose! "Grell how long have you been doing this?" William asks curiously. I looked at him, scared to hear him, "Over two years now. I eat and an hour later it's back up again."

Will rushes from the room leaving me terrified and the others confused. "Why didn't you tell us?" Nana asks as the others nod. I sigh, rubbing Seb's back slowly and lovingly, "I knew that this would happen. Everyone would be concerned and start accusing me of doing it on purpose. This is the first panic attack I've had since this has started." Sebastian was drawing our names into my chest with his left forefinger while breathing steadily, "Baby you worry about all of us. You make sure all of us are okay but no one looks after you, let us help you Grell. I know you don't like asking for help but for the sake of your health please let us help you."

I gaped at my fiance's words but they rang true deep within my mind and my heart, "I will let you help me." Will comes back in with several pieces of paper, a needle full of some substance and a vial, "I need a blood sample and I have to inject you with a medicine to help boost your immune system. The papers are for you to sign and fill out, they are updates for your current medical files now that you are an adult." I look to my Nana, "Will you fill those out for me? I'll sign them when they're done."

She nods and proceeds to fill them out while William comes over to take my blood. "Right arm please Will." I say, holding it out for him while my left arm stayed around Seb's waist. William smiles and proceeds to take my blood, "How long have you two been together?" I smile and kiss the top of Seb's hair, "Seven months today and we've been engaged two months." Will smiles as he removes the needle and vial before putting a band-aid over the hole, "Good for you, I know you haven't had the best of luck with relationships in the past."

I smile but look down at Sebastian concerned, "You are quiet my prince, what is bothering you?" He rubs the scar that adorns my chest, "I just thought I lost you." This was unexpected, "Baby it was just a panic attack." He whimpered, "Grell you were legally dead for five minutes when we got here. Your lungs collapsed from the hyperventilating and you had no pulse!" He was now sitting up and looking at me, tears already falling again. I sit up and rub up and down his chest in a soothing manner, "Seb I'm okay and I'm alive, so don't- ow." A searing fire ran through my chest causing me to double over in tremendous pain; Mom and Nana rushed forward to lean me back on the bed gently.

I look to them for an answer; William sighs, "He is right, you were legally dead for five minutes. We did everything and anything to bring you back, finally we got ou back and you will be in pain for a few days and you will have bruises from where I revived you." I look down and sure enough there were two bruises from Will's successful attempt to get me breathing again, "Okay. Can I go now?"

Will grins, "Yes you can Sutcliff just don't die okay? These people, your family, would miss you too much." I smiled, "Trust me I know."

* * *

_Later that night..._

"Happy Anniversary my Prince." I say as I bring out the box I wrapped carefully and amazingly. Sebastian was sitting next to me in the living room, a little bit after dinner and dessert. Sebastian blushed, "I haven't got you anything my king." I kiss his lips slowly, "You don't have to baby. I got this a bit back but I hope you love it." He unwraps the box slowly trying to guess what it was but to no avail so he opens the box and boy was his reaction unforgettable. His jaw dropped, eyes watered and he tried to speak but couldn't and all he could do is hug me around my neck tightly. I laughed but hugged him back as tightly as humanly possible, "Do you like it?"

He pulls back and kisses me hard before replying, "Yes but I wish you hadn't spent so much money on me." "I wanted to get you a new one and it even had Assassin's Creed stuff to go with it. Please don't fight me with this, you deserve to be treated and given the things you desire, provided it's within buying range." I plead looking to mom for help. She smiles, "Sebastian I knew that he had gotten it before you did and he told me what needed to be said. Grell spent decent money but not it wasn't outrageous."

Sebastian smiles and kisses me sweetly this time, "Thank you Grell Sutcliff. This means the world to me." I grin and kiss his nose, "You're most welcome Sebastian Michaelis. This means a lot for me too." He finished pulling the laptop out before we headed upstairs to set it all up; however, what he didn't know was that I had already finished it and it had a gift waiting for him on it. I sat cross-legged on the middle of the bed before Seb joined me, booting the computer up, "Wait is it already set up?" I grin, "Yes it is and there is a surprise waiting for you."

I put the password in and once the background popped up he gasped, it was the picture Mom took of us while we were spinning around in the grass. I opened the only power point file on the desktop and allowed it to start playing itself as he watched the pictures go by, one by one. There were pictures of him as a little kid and pictures of me, us when we first started seeing each other, and so many more to see. Seb was in tears as he looked at them all holding his hands to his mouth, "Grell it's beautiful and it is so perfect. Can we keep this?"

"Yes for as long as you want my Prince." I reply, wiping away his tears slowly. He kisses me, "I want to show our children Grell, all of them." I was stunned speechless at that sentence; _'He wants to have kids with me?' _I think to myself as he finishes the power point and closes the laptop, "You really want to have kids with me Sebastian?" He nods, turning to wrap his legs around my hips, "Yes I do. I love you with all my heart and I want to have children with you, grow old with you and be buried with you when we pass. I love you and only you Grell."

It was my turn to cry, "And I love you with all that I am and I want to live a long and happy life with you." This man wanted to be with me for the rest of his life and he was only sixteen years of age and a sophomore in high school. Sebastian strokes my cheek, "I want a son and a daughter, how about you?" I grin, kissing his palm, "Two boys and two girls. So four children?" He kisses me, "Four baby; however, what would we name them?" This makes me laugh because Sebastian was the procrastinator yet here we were talking about children names.

"How about Adrian Lee and Alexander Daniel and for our daughters, Selene Nicole and Samantha Elizabeth?" I suggest, bringing us both down to lay on his bed before we started cuddling. Sebastian smiled as he yawned, "I love them baby." I kissed his forehead before I to started to yawn, "Then those will be our children's names." Sebastian was dozing off rapidly, "I love ...you...baby.." I smiled as he fell asleep, "I love you too." And with that I fell into a deep sleep for the first time in months.

_1 hour later..._

*Ms. M's POV*

"Hey boys!" I shouted up the stairs. They had been very quiet for the past hour and that concerned me due to the fact that Sebastian was only sixteen and Grell was almost eighteen. They could get into trouble if someone found out if they had had sex because they are too young for it by law; there was no noise at all from upstairs. "Boys!" I shout again; still no noise or response. I start up the stairs, slightly angry for being ignored, "Sebastian Alexander Michaelis you will-" I stop mid sentence when I see the boys. Grell was flat on his back passed out while my son was curled up with his head on his chest snoring lightly.

I smile as I remove Grell's glasses and set them on the shelf above Sebastian's bed before ruffling Grell's stiff hair and kissing his forehead. I lean down and do the same to my son before covering them with the comforter. A note pad fell to floor along with a pen; curiously I picked it up to see Sebastian's untidy scrawl and Grell's rather neat scrawl.

_Alexander Daniel and Adrian Lee  
__Selene Nicole and Samantha Elizabeth_

_Sebastian Alexander and Grell Nathaniel Michaelis 11~21~13_

I smiled as I read the paper, '_These must be the names they picked out or their children.' _My son was growing up so fast and this man he laid with in his bed was helping him grow up. I set the notepad on my son's desk and closed the door behind me as I left the boys to sleep peacefully. "Hey babe what are the boys up to?" Alex asks as I stretch out once I'm back downstairs.

"They are passed out in bed Alex. No funny business...yet." I reply as I look up him lustfully. Alex gave me that grin that made me shiver all over, "So funny business? I would love to get into trouble with you." That sounded amazing right about now after a long stressful day, "Mmmm naughty boy." He scoops me into his arms before heading for our room, "Naturally babe. But I'm your naughty boy." I bite my lip, _'This is going to be a long yet fun night.'_

* * *

_The next day..._

*Grell's POV*

I stretched out like a cat before the sun had come up, the cold air making me shiver. I smiled as I remembered our passionate love making session once everyone had gone to bed. I slipped my black skinny jeans on along with my Heartless hoodie and loose beanie before I shook Seb, "Hey baby get up I wanna show you something." He groans but sits up nonetheless, "Babe it's not even six yet." I grin kissing him, "Put on jeans and a hoodie as well as shoes and I'll be right back I promise."

I head downstairs quietly to not wake anyone up before heading into the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and a cup of hot chocolate. I stirred in sugar and Irish cream creamer into my coffee while adding mini marsh-mellows to Seb's hot chocolate before heading back upstairs to my waiting boyfriend. Seb sat on his bed in blue jeans and my neon hoodie with his joker high-tops and Assassin's Creed beanie, "Where are we going?" I smiled, "To the roof my love." He smiled and opened his window before climbing out onto the flat portion of his roof where we could see the sun come up.

I handed him each thermos before I climbed out to join him in the cool morning breeze; Sebastian sat between my legs opening his thermos to blow the steam, "What do you want to show me doofus?" I smile and kiss the top of his head, "This my silly amazing fiance." THe sun was rising as I sipped on my coffee, bathing us in warm yellow light at precisely six fifteen am. "It's so beautiful baby." Seb says in awe as he leans back against my chest, drinking his warm drink.

_Winds in the east  
Mist coming in  
Like something is brewing  
About to begin  
Can't put me finger  
On what lies in store  
But I feel what's to happen  
All happened before_

I whispered the poem in his ear softly, smiling as he hummed along with my tune as we watched the rest of the sun rise. "I love you more than my own life Sebastian. And I want you to know that you mean more to me than anything in the entire world." I say, kissing the top of his head lovingly. I felt him smile, "Grell take off your engagement ring for me?" I was confused but I did as he asked, placing the silver band in his hand carefully. "Close your eyes for a second." he asked politely. I did so; a cool item was slipped over my finger causing me to gasp. "Open our eyes babe."

On my finger was a black obsidian band with six colored gems sitting in it, "Sebastian!" Seb smiled before kissing me, "my name is engraved on the inside along with our anniversary. I wanted to get you a proper ring and this is the one that screams you baby." I was crying as he spoke, "Thank you Seb, thank you so much." I crushed my lips to his in a passionate kiss trying to thank him the only way I could think of.

We finished our drinks as the sun continued to rise high into the sky. I knew that these would be the memories we shared with our children when they asked us why we loved each other so much for so long. This was the man I would love till the day I died and for these small moments, well they felt like infinities. I remember watching the Fault in Our Stars with Sebastian in the movie theaters and remembering August Waters telling Hazel that he was in love with her. He cried because he knew that I truly did love him because as I recited those words verbatim I cried.

_You gave me forever within the numbered days. Some infinities are bigger than other infinities but an infinity without you Sebastian Alexander Michaelis...is heartbreaking and I never ever want to experience it._

* * *

You guys know what to do! MUWAH!


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Sebastian Graduates and Marriage

Hey guys okay so time jump time! I hope you guys are liking it up! Love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own it and sex, language you know the drill!

Note: Sebastian is now 18 and Grell is 20 going 21

This chapter's song is _'I Put a Spell on You' by Annie Lennox _from the Movie 50 Shades of Grey. NO I did not see the movie but I was told the music was great so I looked it up! No judging!

* * *

_2 years later..._

The wind whipped over and around my body as I sped down the interstate for my boyfriend's house where I would be spending the week with him for his graduation gift. Two years had come and gone and it was time for us to take the next step in our lives and become a married couple and have an apartment together. I had started my own business after my paperwork fell through with the military about six months after I graduated. The restaurant was thriving in Virginia Beach and another one had just been opened in Florida this past weekend due to a failing business but the owner of said business was willing to still work for me.

At age twenty, I was a thriving business owner and had more money than a normal twenty year old should have but due to college and family times I knew how to cook and what got my customers to keep coming back over and over. So the money sat in my bank account and had accumulated over twenty thousand inside the last year alone; money that was being saved for the house I wanted for my family.

I slowed my bike down as I came to a stop light, just around the corner from Seb's house and the store. Sebastian had grown into a fine man; his black hair had grown to his shoulders, eyes a deeper shade of red, and he had grown an inch inside two years, which was hysterical to me. The only thing that changed was the amount of piercings he had; he now had spider bites and a tongue bar. I however had several tats in multiple places and one sleeve on my left arm; The TARDIS , Assassin's Creed Logo, Pokemon, Supernatural, and my fiance's initials adorned my arm while the right had yet to be completed.*

I pulled off into traffic again making my way to the store parking lot, finding a spot with ease before turning the bike off. I hooked the keys on my belt loop before heading into Food Lion with a spring in my step. I grabbed a basket and headed for the flower section to pick out two sets, one for Sebastian and one for his mother. I picked up a set of roses and a set of pink lilies before heading to the deli to pick up some sweets for dessert tonight.

I hummed as I put stuff in my basket walking to meat department to pick the steaks Ms. M wanted for dinner this evening but to my dismay my step father was still working and he also saw my hair. "Grell?" he asked walking up to me. I sighed, "Yeah it's me." He gasped when he saw my appearance but did not say a word against me, "Wow you've changed kid. How've you been?" I shrugged, "Decent, my businesses are thriving and my life is good. I'm actually getting married tomorrow so I'm better than ever."

He smiled, "Good I'm glad you are good and your life is going good. Who is the lucky guy?" I knew this would fluster him, "Sebastian Michaelis. The guy I have dated since my senior year of high school." He grinned, "I'm glad you stuck it out with him, he is a good match for you. Well I'm going back to work have a nice weekend." He walked back into the market leaving me speechless but happy because he didn't threaten to hurt me or my fiance.

I paid for my things before heading back to my bike with a happy grin, putting my helmet on and starting towards Seb's house in excitement. His house was the same since the day I stepped foot in it, but now a truck was parked in the driveway with the other cars. I turned my bike off and grab the bags before heading for the door; I opened the door, "Honey I'm home!" Seb bounded down the stairs and mom came out of her room with a smile, followed by Alex and Jack. "Grell thanks for picking up dinner and desert." Mom says taking the bags from me. "Don't worry about it Mom. The lilies are for you mom and the roses." I say, grabbing them. "Are for my lovely graduating fiance."

Sebastian blushes and takes the roses, "Thank you babe." I take my helmet off and set it on the stairs, rightfully where it belongs, and hug him tightly. "I'm so proud of you baby." I whisper in his ear before giving him a light kiss. He smiled, "I know, you tell me everyday silly." "Hey mom you mind if I take Sebastian out for a bit?" I ask. She smiles, "Sure I don't see why not. Where are you boys heading?" I hand my bag to Seb who runs upstairs quickly, "A couple of my coworkers are in town ad wanted to meet Sebastian. So we are meeting them at T.G.I Friday's for drinks and appetizers."

"Okay just be safe and be home before dinner." she says before heading to the kitchen. I texted the boys before Sebastian joined me with his helmet and backpack, "Alright let's go." I grab my helmet before we headed out for my bike and City Hall in Hampton. We had agreed over two or possibly three years ago now that we would get married the weekend before he graduated from high school. We sped off in the direction of said hall with a need to get this done as quickly as possible.

The drive was quick and quiet and before we knew it, we were there and walking up the stairs to the big entrance. "Sebastian are you ready?" I ask before opening the door. He caressed my face, "I was ready three years ago Grell." I opened the door and ushered him and I knew we had made the right decision the minute I walked in; several couples were there filling out paperwork to get married judging by the outfits. Naturally we were dressed in jeans and tee shirts but we were getting married so it didn't matter anymore.

"Hi gentlemen what can I do for you?" the receptionist asked politely. I smiled, "We are here to get married and change our last names too." She picked up a few papers and a clipboard before handing it too us, "Fill these out and we will need driver's licenses, social security card and your birth certificates when the judge comes to retrieve you." I smile before taking a seat next to Seb as we began to fill out all the forms. "Pretty standard questions." I murmur as I sign the bottom and hand the paper to him to sign. We turned the clipboard in and returned to our seats to await the judge; ten minutes passes before we were invited into the court room.

"So boys documents and we can start this show and get you out quick." the man says with a smile. We pulled out all the paperwork needed and handed it to him as we locked hands again, anxiety already spiking. "Well you boys are good to go it would seem; my only question is if your parents know." he said, handing the documents back. "My parentss are no longer in my life so no." I growl defensively. Sebastian rubs my shoulder, "Sorry your honor he is still very touchy about his mother and father. My parents are very well aware sir."

The judge of course was not phased by my behavior, "Well lets get it started then." We stood facing each other with the biggest grins on our faces as the other couples sat and waited for us to get through it. My coworkers showed up and took a seat in the back with smiles; "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these men in holy matrimony. To keep things brief gentlemen, vows rather quickly." the judge says. "I have loved you since I met you three years ago and I have not regretted a minute of it. I will promise to love you and our children forever no matter what happens. I love you Sebastian Alexander Michaelis. Or more properly, Sebastian Alexander Honeycutt." I say, crying tears of joy.

"Grell Nathaniel Sutcliff you are the love of my life and I promise I'll never let you go. You have made me the happiest I've been in my entire life; I will love you and our children forever. I love you Grell Nathaniel Honeycutt." he replies in tears. The judge smiles and goes through the normal words that we have to repeat to each other before it's official, "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss he groom." I smiled as he jumped into my arms and kissed me hard and deeply as everyone clapped and cheered.

Sebastian Honeycutt was now my husband and I was the happiest man alive. We left with all our papers in a neat folder in Seb's backpack before putting on our helmets and speeding off to my reserved hotel room. As we pulled up to the hotel Sebastian looked at me like I was crazy; I snorted, "It's noon and we don't have to be back till close to seven." I picked him up bridal style with my helmet in my hand while he giggled; "Hey I reserved the honeymoon sweet for a few hours today, it's under Sutcliff." I say to the desk lady with a grin. "Ah yes Mr. Sutcliff here is your key. You're time is done at six pm and the room has been set to your specific instructions." she says, slipping the room key into Seb's hand with a wink.

"Thank you!" I say heading for the elevator. Once in it we were alone and that's when I attacked; I set him on his feet before slamming him into the wall pinning his arms above his head while crushing my lips to his. Sebastian was a moaning mess in my arms as I bit and sucked his neck while we rode straight up to the top floor. I picked him up as the doors opened, giving me a straight shot to our room and access to a bed and my stuff. Sebastian opened the door as I kissed all over his neck and ground my rock hard cock into his ass.

We stumbled into in the room while I shut and locked it Sebastian saw the room and laughed. A box that contained a pair of handcuffs, a riding crop, a vibrator and, my personal favorite, a leather cock ring sat on the bed while the room was covered in rose petals and a nice bottle of champagne sat on the table. That is when I showed him my true side, the one I hid when we had sex but the one he saw when we sexted.

"Strip off all your clothing and kneel next to the bed." I say in an authoritative voice, pulling the box off the bed and onto the nightstand. Sebastian does as I asked while I stripped off my shirt and left my stuff on the dresser and got into my dom mood. When he knelt before me I felt like a god in my own right and that made me feel complete; I toss the cock ring to him, "Put it on." Seb does as I ask taking in a sharp breath.

"Stand up." I command. He stands in front of me but does not look in my eyes. I smirk, "You will remove my belt and my boots before lying on your stomach on the bed and spread your ass cheeks. Am I clear?" I say cockily. "Yes master." He replies obediently before setting to work on my belt. He slides the band out of the loops and tossing it somewhere by our clothes. I grab the riding crop before slapping his back with the cool leather tip.

He moans as he unzips the left boot making me grin, "Louder." I smack again as he takes the boot off along with my sock before he moans extra loud. I continued to smack him as he removed my last boot, red welts appearing after each hit. I grinned, "Good boy." He laid himself out for me to see and boy did I savor that sight; panting, covered in red, and showing his gaping entrance to me. I smirk, grabbing the silver vibrator and setting it on high before running it across his hole slowly; he moans, "Grell."

"Did I say you could speak?" I growl, yanking his head back by his hair. He yelps, "No master!" I grin, licking his ear, "Then do not make a single sound unless I say so. Am I clear?" He pants, "Yes master." I let go of his hair kissing down his spine, teasing him with the toy a little bit more before sliding into him painfully slow. He fisted the sheets, whimpering but obeying my command as I pushed it all the way into his tight ass. "Good boy." I pur seductively in his ear, running my hands up his back and curling my fingers around his shoulders.

"Permission to speak master?" he asks quietly, teeth still biting his lip. I lick his neck, "Yes pet." He turns over on his back, looking into my eyes, "I love you Mr. Honeycutt." My heart melted when he said it and the way he looked at me; he was blushing from heat, panting from pleasure and had a sparkle in his eye that was indescribable. "I love you too Mr. Honeycutt." I reply before smashing my lips to his, stroking his cock slowly and firmly. Seb groaned into my mouth, wrapping his arms around my shoulders, "Baby please. Please fuck me, take me till I can't be taken anymore. Make me yours and yours only, make me scream your name."

I was losing my grip at his words, "Take the vibrator out and brace yourself.' I slip my jeans off, freeing my hard cock while watching him slowly pull the silver object out while moaning like a whore. Seb shifted back on the bed, wiggling his finger at me; I snapped and slammed right into him, pushing his legs to rest on my shoulders. "Fuck! Ahhhhh mmmmm!" he shouts, gripping the sheets while tossing his head back.

I trust in slow gentle thrusts to tease him, "You are such a whore Sebastian." "I am your dirty little whore baby." he moans, looking me dead in my eye. I growl, thrusting faster and harder, "You are my whore. You are mine, forever and no one will ever touch you the way I do." He pants, head thrown back in ecstasy, "Ahhh fuck mmmm ngh shit ahhhh yes Grell ahhhh." I bend my knees and sit on the bed before pulling Seb's hips up and driving myself deeper into his tight ass, making me moan, "Say my name whore."

I plant my hands on the bed, on each side of his head before rocking my hips hard and steady while moaning loudly. Seb tightened his legs around my hips, "Fuck ahhhhh mmm harder Grell ahhhh nghhh shittttt!" I speed up, snapping my hips harder and faster as I slam into his prostate which in turn made him scream out, "FUCK AHHHHHHH GRELL SHIT AHHHH FUCK ME HARDER AHHHH!" I lay back with him on top of me, "Ride me like a good little whore and I'll slam up to meet your tight ass each time."

Sebastian slams his hips down, driving my cock deeper into him, "Yes master." And did we go at it; forty five minutes and several positions later, I had Sebastian up against the wall begging for his release for the fourth time. Cum coated us both as well as sweat as I drove my cock in him brutally, "Ready to cum again you fucking whore?" I was growling and fucking him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk right or sit comfortably. Sebastian fisted my hair and yanked before raking his nails down and up my back, reopening the cuts he had made earlier, "Fuck yes ahhhhhhhh fucking hell make me cum Grell ahhhhh shit damn ahhhhh fuck make me cum all over us ahhhhhh!"

I hit his sweet spot once more and that did it for us both; Sebastian arched his back and screamed, "GRELL AHHHHHHHHHH FUCKING FUCK AHHHHHHH!" I moaned as I released into his darkest place, "Fuck Sebastian." I was trying so hard not to fall under exhaustion as I made my way back to the king size bed to lay down in. I flop down on the sheets, me in between Seb's legs and my head on his chest as I calmed myself down. "Grell that was literally the best sex we've ever had." Sebastian breathes, running his fingers through my sweaty hair.

I sit up and grab my collar off the nightstand before sitting criss cross in front of him, "I want you to wear this, all the time Sebastian. except when you shower of course but always wear it even at work." Sebastian grinned, "Is this your claim on me Mr. Honeycutt?" I smiled before kissing him tenderly, "No it is me stating to all others that you are mine and that you are not an open chance." Sebastian crawls into my lap and lifts his hair up and out of the way, "Put it on me baby."

I slide the cool leather around his throat and tied it tight enough for it to stay put but loose enough for him to be comfortable. He dropped his hair and leaned into my arms, "I love you Grell." I smiled as I brought us down to the bed, laying on the flat of my back as Seb rested his head on my chest, "And I love you Sebastian."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"Baby time to get up." I say, kissing down Seb's spine slowly and lovingly. He groans, burying his face into the pillow, "No I don't want to." I get off the bed and sit in a chair before grabbing my plate of chillie cheese french fries with a Mountain Dew, "So I can eat your food right?" At the word 'food' Seb looked up and grinned at me, "I really don't want to get up but I am hungry." He crawls out of bed, slipping boxers on before taking a seat in the chair next to me, "What'd you get me?" I slid his plate to him, "Loaded burger with extra cheese and fries. Oh and a sweet tea, for dessert we are having strawberries."

Seb smiles and leans over to give me a chaste kiss, "You know me too well Mr. Honeycutt." I smile and set my empty plate on the table before getting up to make the king size bed while he ate his lunch, "It's about two now so we can stay and cuddle while watching Netflix or we could leave early and go to the mall. You pick." I made sure to clean up most of the cum off the bed before putting the blanket back on right and adjusting the pillows. I had showered and shaved the scruffle off my cheeks leaving my little patch on my chin trimmed neatly.

"Let's get out and about baby, we have the rest of the week to cuddle in bed." he replies after swallowing a mouthful of fries. I grabbed a strawberry or two and popped them into my mouth with elegance befitting a nerd, "Cool, I'll treat you because you are graduating Wednesday." Seb swallowed the last of his burger and downed the tea, "You have got to stop spoiling me doofus." I smirked and wiggled my finger at him as I relaxed in the chair; he sauntered over to me, swaying those devil hips of his before straddling my lap before I ran my hands down his back, "I will spoil you because I have more money than I know what to do with right now. My savings grows ten thousand a day which allows me to do whatever I want with the rest, I have saved over one hundred thousand dollars the past two years."

Sebastian smiles before stroking my face, "I know I know but I wish you wouldn't do it so much. I don't deserve -mmm." I cut him off with a loving kiss before I looked into his eyes, "You deserve everything this world has to offer no matter what it is or how much it costs. Don't ever think otherwise or I will bend you over our bed and fuck you till it's lodged into your brain permanently. Am I clear?" He grinned before kissing me softly, "Yes you are darling, I promise."

I smiled, "Shower and get dressed, we've got places to be." We finished cleaning up the hotel room, placing our 'toys' in Seb's backpack for safe keeping until we returned home and hid them in my duffle bag. Sebastian tied his hair back and slipped his jacket on while I grabbed the bag and our helmets, "Leave the key on the nightstand babe, they'll pick it up." With that we headed downstairs and out to my bike to have some fun at the mall before heading home for a very very busy week.

* * *

_Wednesday afternoon..._

"You look good Sebastian, so stop pestering yourself." Ms. M chides as she straightens her son's hair and cap. I chuckled from a distance, smoking before it was time for him to walk across the stage, "Babe you look fine, I promise. You'd give Loki a run for his money and Loki is pretty damn hot." Seb glares at me playfully before walking over to join me, "So you'd rather have him than me?" I flicked my butt into the trash before tossing a mint in my mouth, wrapping my arm around his waist, "Never in a million years would I ever want the God of Mischief in my bed more than I would want you in my bed my Frosty King."

Seb kissed my cheek, "Nor I my Demon King. Although a threesome would prove interesting-OW!" I smacked him in the back of his head, growling, "I would not even share you with him or anyone else for that matter." Seb rolled his eyes as his family laughed at us, which in turn made me grin, "Plus I'm not into that kind of thing, I'd rather tie you up all day long while I'm at work then have my way with you when I'm home." He shivered and leaned closer to me, "I'd love that."

We made small chit chat while we waited for him to be lined up for the second biggest night of his life, according to him when we were in bed last night. He was called to line up before long and he hugged his family one last time before looking up at me, collar peeking out from under his shirt, "I love you my handsome husband." I kissed him sweetly, "I love you too my godly husband. I'll find you after it is all said and done I promise." And then Seb was gone with his friends for a night to remember; I walked over to his mom and Alex who were now heading towards the gates. I fell into step next to my brother in law who was dressed as sharp as me and Sebastian.

"I never got to say congrats to you and my brother for getting married. I was out and about last night." Jack said, holding his hand out to me. I grasped it firmly and shook once, "Thank you Jack. I kept my promise to never hurt him or use him." Jack smiled, "Yes you did, just treat him well Grell." I gave no reply but only smiled as we took our seats, waiting earnestly for it all to begin.

I saw him laughing and playing around with his friends and it to made me smile, he was the happiest I'd ever seen him in the three and a half years we had been together. About thirty minutes passed when the music started and I was nervous; me of all people was nervous but it was because this was it. Sebastian was graduating and moving in with me in Newport News this weekend which meant taking it a step further after marriage. His ceremony was shorter than mine due to the class size being smaller and I was loudest person to cheer for him; I was so proud of my husband and all the things he accomplished while he was in high school.

He had a full ride scholarship to any college he picked for his passion, art work. I stood to the side as we waited for him to find us through the massive crowds of people; "He's over there." I pointed out to his mom before standing back again. Sebastian ran up and hugged his mom tightly as I smiled a knowing smile from the side lines. He took his time and hugged everyone but left his husband last; I brushed the stray hair from his face slowly with a smile, "I'm proud of you Mr. Honeycutt."

He grabbed me by my tie and forced his lips to mine in a strong and sensual kiss that demanded all of my attention and all of my concentration. I place my hands on his hips and kiss him back with passion and love as hard as I could manage without feeling him up in public. He sighed as he pulled back, "Thank you Mr. Honeycutt and thanks for being here for me." I kiss his forehead, "Don't thank me, that is my job, to be here for you always no matter what."

We headed out for dinner afterwards to Seb's favorite place in the world, Ihop for endless pancakes. We laughed and talked about college and what he planned to do now that we were married. "Mom we've been married a day! I'm moving in this weekend and I start college this fall at Christopher Newport University majoring in art. Grell's apartment is literally a thirty minute walk to the campus, he works at his business five days a week and is off on weekends. We can do this mom." Seb replies hastily to his mother; she was worried about him because he was the oldest child and he was growing up so terribly fast.

"I will take very good care of him Mom, my house is well furnished and there is loads of space for him to expand out and do what he loves while living with me. He also will not have to work while living with me, college should be his focus and I will take care of everything while he does so." I say, wrapping an arm around him lovingly. Sebastian looked at me like I was crazy, "I am not gonna let you-" "Let me what?" I growl. "Let me take care of you? Make sure you focus on your passion and you not have to worry about anything at all? Sebastian Alexander Honeycutt I will do as I please and it would be my pleasure and honor to take care of you without you worrying about every little thing."

Everyone looked at me like I had lost my mind but Sebastian merely sighed before kissing my cheek, "Let me finish Mr. Honeycutt. I am not going to let you hold this burden by yourself while I do nothing but go to school. I'll let you take care of me but let me take care of you as well; I'll make you a deal. You take care of finances, my inventory of supplies and anything related to how our house functions and I'll clean up and make dinner. Deal?" I smiled, "Deal. Now let's seal that deal little one." He leans up and kisses me slowly and carefully before returning to his food; of course the others had not said two words about how we negotiated.

Time flew by and now it was time for us to go home and get some sleep but I had a better plan for us; I filled up the flat bed of Seb's truck with pillows and blankets galore while he got dressed this afternoon. "We are going to Smithfield this evening and we'll be back tomorrow morning." I say, loosening my tie. I got undressed quickly and dressed in sweatpants and a tank top with flip flops before loading up a lunch box with drinks and apples in the truck. "Bye mom! I'll be back in the morning!" Sebastian yelled, jumping off the porch and jumping into the driver's side.

The drive was quite for the first fifteen minutes until I started messing with him, little touches here and there and kisses everywhere. "Grell not while I'm driving ahhh." He moaned, knuckles turning white from the tenseness of his hands around the wheel. I kissing his neck while rubbing his chest which was the one combo to drive him nuts, "Alright, turn right here and pull up to the tree." I smiled and unbuckled myself as we approached the tree quickly; he parked the car portion towards the trunk and turned off the engine.

I of course opened the door like a gentleman and helped him out only to pick him up and throw him onto the makeshift bed and climb after him. "What are you doing?" Sebastian asks warily. I kiss him, "Wait one second you silly man." I turn off the flashlight and within a minute or two the stars and the moon appeared to us. Sebastian gasped as I put the flashlight in the cab and grabbed my bottle of rum, "Would you like a drink Mr. Honeycutt?" He smirked, "Yes I would. Where did you get the rum from?"

I twisted the top off before taking a swig of the fiery drink, "Adam gave to us for a wedding gift." Sebastian took a sip before coughing which mad me laugh, "First drink?" He grabs a bottle of water, "No but I'm not a drinker so I'm not used to it." I put the cap back on and set it on the cab top, "I brought you out here for a reason Sebastian." Wiggling my finger at him, Sebastian moved to straddle my hips, "Why did you bring me out here Grell?" I kissed him deeply before taking my glasses off, "I want to make love to you under the stars Sebastian. Where Athena can see us, and know that I'm bound to you forever physically, mentally, and soulfully. Will you let me make love to you?"

He smiled and ran his fingers through my hair, "Yes my love, make love to me." I kiss him slowly, running my hands up his chest to cup his face and rub my thumbs across his jaw. Sebastian let his fingers grip my hair, his tongue swiping across my bottom lip which was asking for entrance. I opened my lips slightly to allow our tongues to meet in a hard battle for dominance; he won of course but I was still in charge. "Take off your shirt baby." I murmur in his ear, taking my tank top off before throwing it in the cab.

He takes his shirt off before kissing me again, pushing me back to lay on the flat of the bed with my head resting on a pillow. I run my hands down his back, slipping them into his pants to squeeze his ass. Seb moans in my ear, "Can we skip foreplay tonight? I want you husband, now." I flip him on his back carefully and remove his pants leaving him in boxers as I slipped out of my sweatpants, "The stars are so beautiful."

Sebastian was right, they were beautiful just like him; "They are just like you Seb." I whisper in his ear, removing his boxers intimately. He smiled, cupping my face, "You are too kind my husband." I bring the comforter over us before stroking his half-hard cock, "No, you are without a doubt the most beautiful man I've ever seen." He moans, bucking his hips into my hand, "Ahhhhh baby please make love to me. I need you now ahhh." I smile, positioning myself at his entrance, "Such a needy whore." I push into him slowly, gasping at the tightness that held my member but continued to push until I was buried to the hilt.

Seb's fingers dug into my back but not his nails, arching his back off the truck, "Mmmmmm damn baby that feels so fucking good. And yes I am your whore, but for tonight I'm just your husband." I thrust at even paces giving me time to properly make love to him, "Yes you are my husband. I love you so fucking much Sebastian ahhh." His fingers clench my muscles tighter, "I love you too Grell ahhh mmmm faster please. I can't handle you being too slow mmmmmm ngh." I rock my hips a little bit faster and a little harder, holding onto the back of his truck like I would my headboard at home. He grew louder and louder the longer and deeper I pushed my cock into him, "Ahhhhh mmmmm ngh fuck ahhhhh shit ahhhhhhh mmmmm ngh Grell I'm gonna ahhhh fuck cum!" I was losing my grip so I planted my hands on the bed of the truck and rocked my hips harder, "me ahhhh mmmm too baby ahhhh ngh shit."

I hit his prostate and he shouted my name as his seed shot between us, "GRELL AHHH FUCK!" I groan as I release my seed deep in him, his ass clenching my cock as if to squeeze every drop of it from my prick. We were sweaty and panting as I pulled out of him, trying not to collapse from the weakness in my arms, "That was amazing sex." Seb nodded as he cleaned himself off; he was oddly quiet and it bothered me to no end. I laid down next to him quietly, grabbing the bottle of rum and drinking from it before getting a cigarette and lighting it.

Seb didn't wrap his arms around me nor did he lay his head on my chest which was a sign that something was on his mind. "What is bothering you?" I ask quietly, looking at the sky. I hear him sigh and turn on his side, "What are we doing Grell? We got married before I was out of high school and then I'm moving in in two days. Are we going too fast?" '_So that is what ails you little one.' _I thought to myself as I put my cancer stick out and got rid of it before putting the lid on the rum. "We did do things fast but that's because we wanted to be together so much that we made these decisions before you left school. If you are having second thoughts-" I was cut off by his lips crushing mine in a firm kiss; he stroked my cheek, "Never for one second have I ever had second thoughts about us or any decision we have made. I am just worried that we are going too fast and I want to know what you are thinking."

I smile and kiss his nose, "I'm glad we got married, I'm glad you are moving in this weekend, I am ready to be with you for the rest of my life. I love you more than my own life, I gave up my younger years and freedom because I want no other man in my life. You are the one I've waited for my entire life and nothing is too fast for me, unless you want kids in the next five years then you are moving too fast." I chuckle as I look into his red eyes, hoping he understood what I was saying and wouldn't worry about this so much.

Seb smiled and cuddled up next to me, "As long as you feel that way then I am content with it." I smiled and nuzzled his hair as I drew the blanket over us, wishing for sleep to come easily and quickly. And that it did.

* * *

Hey guys! So you know what to do and I shall see you next chapter for a steamy move in! ;) Love you guys!


	18. Author Announcement

Announcement: Hey you guys so I wanted to take a minute to explain a few things...

1). I can write in depth about the pain and self harm and burning and h depression because I literally put myself on paper in the disguise of Grell Sutcliff. I am gay and I had a lot of issues with bullying when I was in school...I have issues in the place where I work because my coworkers know I am and sometimes the customers know too and it can be scary.. I'm terrified of what could happen to me if I came across the wrong person at work or after work...

I started self harming and burning when I was sixteen in my junior year of high school and I haven't stopped since. My fiance, better known as the female version of Sebastian Michaelis, tries her best to help me stop cutting and help me cope with depression. She does a really good job and she encourages me to continue writing. I have been depressed since I was 12 and every day can become a struggle to get out of bed, to do the things I normally do. It is a hard road to walk down and I will continue to walk it till I get better. :)

2). My nickname is Grell and has been since I met my wife to be, her nickname is Sebastian because of the uncanny looks they share. So if you wish to write a review and ask questions about my personal life use those names to refer to us if you so wish.

3). The few readers who review, thank you guys. It means a lot that you keep coming back and reading this fic. :) And please share it with your friends! Share it where you know people can see it! I want everyone to read it because this is a story of healing. This is the story of how Grell gets better and stops cutting and burning and becomes a happier person. That is my gift to the world because of all the people on the internet the people who write up here and post those ideas on Tumblr and spend late nights working on fanfiction or poetry or anything really are the people who need 'help'. I want this story to show that you can better over time and you just have to fight for it! :)

So I will post a new chapter soon and I hope you all are living life to the fullest and are having a ball doing it! Love you guys!


End file.
